Ultramarines: Stratos Unit
by Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione
Summary: The world hates me as an IS pilot. Men hate me for I pilot the machine of their oppressors. Women as I ruin the 'purity' of the IS pilots. I've been called many a title, but the only right one is Orimura Ichika, humble servant of the God Emperor of Mankind. Warhammer40k and Infinite Stratos meld.
1. Rise Up, Young Boy

**tAlright, here it is, the Warhammer40k and Infinite Stratos meld! And you said it couldn't be done!**

**Kira (From Prototype Spartan): I have NO idea how this even came to be. Seriously. What the hell? Introdcing ICHIKA of all people to Warhammer 40K?**

**Hey, Warhammer 40K turned Shinji-**

**Kira: Oh, that's where you got it from?! Shinji was turned from super introvert to what, some badass super guy that is nigh unstoppable?! Ichika already has potential as a fighter and you do THIS?!**

**Well, yeah. I was inspired to do this from **_**Thousand Shinji, Soaring of the Doukugan Ryu! Orimura Ichika!, **_**and **_**Shinji and Warhammer 40K.**_

**This chapter pretty much sets up Ichika for his trip to the IS Academy. So we'll be covering discovery all the way up to IS Academy time. This chapter will be short, and he IS going to seem a little Mary Sue-ish, but by the time we roll around to the Cecilia fight, you will see how absurdly powerful EVERYONE ELSE is.**

**Aaaand, there are a lot of line breaks. I kinda did feel rushed about this chapter since I REALLY wanted to get Ichika to IS Academy where you'll see his personality and grit even more. This was more of less a set up chapter for everything else.**

**Here we go. As usual, I don't own anything related to Infinite Stratos or Warhammer 40K. I wish I did though.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day. Absolutely average, normal. Not the way I like it though.

This is a world where a man can be beaten violently to death out in the open and no one will say a thing.

It is harsh. It is cruel. The one thing that keeps me safe is my sister and her reputation. If I didn't have her I'd be no better off than some of my friends.

Which all changed, of course, when a speeding car came down the street, a black briefcase flew out the window, and landed at my feet.

Then three black, nondescript cars came chasing after it.

What was all that about…? I guess they wanted the suitcase, but what for?

It's not very heavy though. Made of tough plastic, completely sealed with a three digit lock. It should be easy enough to crack. Normally I'd bring this to Chifuyu-nee but something within me clicked as I gave into curiosity and opened it.

Hm? There's just books. They don't even look rare. Worn out, yes, but definitely not rare. They were also in English… how odd.

The Autobiography of… the name was worn out. Space Marine Codex? A Complete and Thorough History of The Imperium of Man? Guideline to Usage and Maintenance of Bolter Weapons? Basic and Advanced Combat with a Chainsword…? What were these books _for? _Was a rebellion going on? Heck, what IS a Chainsword anyways?

Well, the biography looks interesting at the least, and it has this logo on the cover that looks like an upside down Greek omega, but it has a sword in the middle and wings. Eh, I might as well take all of it.

* * *

During school, I opened up the biography. Upon taking a closer look, it was very worn out, with pages half torn, yellowing pages, as if from another age.

"_My name is Minato Arisoto, humble servant of the God-Emperor of Mankind. My life started…"_

* * *

I was sucked into the story. The Imperium of Man, the battles against alien species, the _Space Marines_. Oh man, the Space Marines were just amazing in general! It was all breathtaking, and this was just the prologue like part that was mainly context. Every last bit of it was just as awesome as the rest and-

"Orimura!" I ducked underneath a ruler thrown at me.

"Sorry Sensei!" I quickly apologized.

"Put the book away, or I will take it from you."

Quick as a flash, I stuffed it into my bag.

For the first time, I felt selfishness. I didn't want anybody else to have this book.

I learned NEED that day. I don't know exactly what I had discovered, but I knew it was something _**epic. **_Something absolutely amazing.

School seemed to drone on forever today, every moment draining the time I could be reading about Arisoto. When the end of the day came, I bolted from the room, not stopping until I reached my home. From there I sprinted to my room to continue reading. It was just all so glorious… but the creation of him as a Space Marine was a bit grotesque.

* * *

After a few days my initial hype died down but I still kept on reading vigilantly whenever I could (my grades dropping a slight bit), but I finally turned over the cover and-

Wait, isn't there more?! Why isn't there more?!

I frantically looked at the spine of the book. Volume ONE?! Where's the others?! I have to locate the others! I need to know the rest of the story behind this Space Marine initiate!

After days of frenzied searching, I found them. All… twelve volumes… each 5000 yen. **(Roughly 65 USD)**

This… would take a while to get, wouldn't it? Hm, I'll need to get a part time job somewhere to save up for those… and what will I tell Chifuyu-nee?

Oh _crap, _did I actually just think about lying to her?! My older sister… and I just considered lying to her… but no one can find out about this. It feels good… to have my little secret, to have a secret hero.

Hero… yes… I should become like Arisoto…

I knew it from right then I wanted to become a Space Marine. A hero.

Because the world knew that Man needed one.

* * *

It was another boring day at school. Well, boring compared to the battlegrounds of the Ultramarines. Everyone else seemed excited enough.

It was about lunch time when I was on the roof of the school that a few people came up to the roof as well. Usually I'm alone up here.

"Akagi-san, Nitto-san, Faires-san, what is it?"

"We've noticed you're not fearing what girls can do to you," Akagi started, "Don't you forget your place. You're just a sniveling, perverted young boy. Don't think you can just walk with your head up straight all proud you're a man."

"I will do as I wish. I do not serve you." I spat. Really, these girls are coming after me because they feel the need to intimidate me because girls can pilot an IS. These girls don't even pilot an IS.

Yes, I may seem like a nice guy on the outside, but I am sick of this world. I'm just naturally respectful to those who haven't lost it.

"Hm, maybe we'll just tell the media then. After all, how would the world react if the younger brother of Orimura Chifuyu wasn't obeying the laws of the world?"

Wait, what…I can't ruin her reputation… no… my only real weakness… Chifuyu-nee…

_Are you afraid?_

"Ha, see, I told you girls he'd listen."

Who… was that?

_I asked, ARE YOU AFRAID?!_

Captain Titus?

_DOES IT MATTER?! Now, answer the question!_

Sir, no, sir!

_Then why aren't you fighting back?!_

I… I don't want to harm Chifuyu's reputation.

_In other words, you're afraid of hurting that reputation._

I…

_So what's holding you back then, soldier?_

She's the only one that's cared for me, and-

_Then why are you letting them abuse that?! Will you stand for them using your own family against you?!_

Hell no, sir!

_THEN STAND UP AND FIGHT! DESTROY THE XENOS THAT WOULD USE SUCH INHUMANE TACTICS!_

YES SIR!

"No fear…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Akagi growled.

"I think he's trying to convince himself he's weak now." Nitto giggled.

"No pity…" I stood up, seething.

"Um… guys…" Faires said, scared.

"NO REMORSE!" I screamed, "How dare you try to use the bonds of my family against me! Such inhumane tactics! Begone!"

The girls screamed as they ran away, down the stairs. Ha… that'll show them. I will not be held back by fear anymore… I need to master it, my fear. Space Marine…?

_Yes?_

Thank you. Now, I need to find that second volume about Arisoto…

* * *

After a few weeks I was able to buy volume two, which was mainly about his training (The voice of the Space Marine laughed as I read about it. Just what is he in my mind?). If I wanted to be like, no, if I wanted to be a Space Marine, I had to train to do so. I'm more athletic than most of my classmates even if I don't exercise a lot, so I guess I could try it.

* * *

I woke up on a cold bed… wait what?

"He's stabilizing," I heard a voice say.

"What did this kid do?" Another asked, "It's like his mind told his body he had a second heart and to send both the real and imaginary heart into overdrive…"

Right… I _don't _have the implants for Space Marines… damn…

"How is my brother?" Chifuyu-nee… I'm sorry for causing this…

"He's stable now. We managed to stop him from going into too much of an overdrive, and now he's slowly getting back into the green. He should be out by tomorrow."

"Mhm…" I couldn't open my eyes, but I felt her standing next to me, "Baka… what the hell were you doing?"

Training… to become… a hero…

* * *

After I was released, I still trained never the less, just not as hard. But I pushed myself, acting as if I had all the implants a Space Marine had, and I adapted to it. Pain was nothing to me if it meant achieving my goal.

Within a few weeks I was able to climb buildings, jump onto the top of the car with a good enough running start, and a lot of other things. Mind over matter was how I trained.

It was about that time I got around to reading the other books, to educate myself about their weaponry, their mental drive.

We shall know no fear indeed.

Out of all the Chapters, the Ultramarines had found that place within me that none of the others did. Perhaps it was because I knew them first.

I got around to building a model chainsword (it looks like it but doesn't actually work) out of wood that I hid, and I felt a tiny ounce of regret that I wouldn't be using a katana, but the chainsword was good enough that I could at least still do the kendo (at least a modified version) that Houki had helped me to learn all those years ago, before the emergence of the IS.

And from there I learned. Not just of the hero Arisoto, but of the Bolters, the Chainsword, the Power Armor, everything that made up a Space Marine. Knowledge is power, and with all of this knowledge, I felt very powerful. Unfortunately I don't have my own Power Armor…

* * *

I kept on training, not just with fighting hand to hand with the chainsword, but with guns. The local arcade had some good virtual reality for shooting, and my aim became deadly. Every shot I fired continually became a headshot more and more, until every shot I fired was a headshot.

I became deadly in all forms of fighting, close and long. I learned how sheer amounts of determination can win a battle. How determination plus firepower wins even more. How determination plus even _more _firepower (or should it be dakka at this point?) can win nearly every battle. Strategy, analysis, plans, gambits, all of those fit like pieces of a puzzle with my fighting style.

The Voice had long since pronounced me a Space Marine initiate.

And so I kept training. I had to. I might not be able to pilot an IS but maybe I can join the military even if it is very unlikely since the world is very female dominant. Man are but slaves in this day and age, but a few have made it with enough grit and determination, even if they're only mercenaries.

* * *

It was that time that my sister, Chifuyu-nee was up for the finals in the Mondo Grosso. Unfortunately, I still had school, so I walked out of the house as usual.

Suddenly a black van came rushing up and three men in suits and black sunglasses popped up.

"Get him." I heard one say with my trained hearing.

The first two came running up to me, and I got in a fighting stance. Nothing like combat in the morning. I ducked underneath one punch and head butted the guy in the stomach. Then I spun around and caught the second guy's punch, and as his partner got up, I swung him into him, making both of them crash into the ground.

"Son of a bitch…" Suit 1 growled as he got up, "That's it. Come here kid." he ran with a punch ready, but I simply sidestepped and countered, punching him right between the eyes. He fell over, swearing underneath his breath. The third guy jumped in as he put his phone away. Tch, backup perhaps?

_We can not hold off against this many enemies with our capabilities and they have superior pursuit abilities to our escaping._

So then we do the only logical thing… Have the greatest final stand the world will ever know.

I dodged the third new guy, then stood up and punched him across the face twice, then spun around and kicked him in the face. The second guy was up again, so I pushed off the ground, and as I spun around, extended my leg out, flew through the air, and kicked him in the face. **(1)**

It was then that three more cars showed up, each with five guys getting out of each.

"Well then…" I got ready for a massive brawl, "FOR THE GOD-EMPEROR OF MANKIND!"

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned as they dragged me into one of the cars.

"Tch, little shit… unfortunately we can't hurt him since he won't be of much value then…" You… traitors… "Let's get him to the drop off area."

I couldn't do much because I was sore all over. What… do they plan to do with me? Wait, Chifuyu-nee's tournament is today. I see.

_We should have suspected this. Unfortunately we did not._

Can I ask just what are you? You've been in my head for a while now, but I don't know what you are.

_I bear the voice of Captain Titus, but I am not him. I am the voice of the one you want to be. The Space Marine you wish to be._

So you are what my mind created to push myself?

_Precisely._

I see… So now what? I should rest and recover, think of a plan to escape once I am capable of fighting.

_We must analyze the entire situation before making a move. Acting preemptively without knowledge is unacceptable._

Indeed. But I also need to heal these wounds, since I can not fight my way out if I am too injured. Sleeping should help do that, perhaps.

* * *

I awoke handcuffed to a metal pole in a dark room. Tch, this might be tricky. It was really dark though. It took a while for my eyes to adjust and actually peer around without being blinded. There was a glowing in the back, which looked a lot like a computer.

"There we go…" the guy at the computer said in an excited tone, "Hehheh, soon I'll be getting my pay. And this was an easy job…"

"Yeah. Who knew that kidnapping this little runt would be of profit?"

These men… traitors to Man, working for our oppressors…

Xenos as they use inhumane tactics and exploit familial bonds…

I will not stand for it…

I must break these handcuffs. I have to!

I grunted as I tried to pull them apart to break them. Too… strong…

_Let the God Emperor be your guide…_

"Ha kid, don't worry, your big sis'll be here soon. But she'll already have lost by then." one voice laughed.

I… believe in you… Emperor…

"No fear."

"Yeah. Here's the kid." I saw a camera pointed at me, "Quit or he dies."

"No pity." I broke the handcuffs in silence.

"So, you have-"

"NO REMORSE!" I screamed, launching myself at the two men. Turns out there were a lot more but I still kept fighting, "I HAVE LIVED IN HELL, SEEN VILE DAEMONS YOU WOULD WISH YOU HAD NEVER SAW, AND SAVED MANY FROM A DARK LIFE! YOU WOULD DARE FACE **ME, **LITTLE MAN?!"

"S-sound the alarm!"

"It won't matter!" I took the man at the computer's head and bashed it through the screen, then retrieved his gun, "I may be in darkness here but the Emperor is my torch! I shall burn a hole through!"

I kept on fighting the endless waves of guards, but this time I held out better because I had a gun on me this time.

After a long time, I heard metal being bent behind me. Instinctively my gun pointed at the hole as it was ripped apart, revealing… Chifuyu-nee.

"Chifuyu-nee… You didn't need to come for me…" I choked out as tears filled my eyes. It's… not wrong for a Space Marine to have emotions… right?

_It isn't wrong._

Good…

Chifuyu-nee embraced me in a hug as she landed next to me, choosing not to notice the gun in my hand or the bleeding bodies that had tried to exploit my bond with her.

* * *

I was taken to the hospital after that. No major injuries, just a lot of bruising. It'll heal. Injuries heal, after all. Chifuyu-nee didn't ask about what I had yelled, since I'm sure she heard it. All we did was really act like a family.

However, Chifuyu had to leave for Germany to teach there, and she didn't say why. I'll live though. Besides, it means I can train without fear of discovery.

And so it began, my training from hell, self imposed. Running for miles without stopping in the morning, entire afternoons dedicated to upper both strength building, endurance training, everything. I hadn't grown that much muscle but I was still very strong. Which means my enemy will underestimate me if they go after me again.

I also got into a few fights here and there, but they were nothing. Generally troublemaker students looking for a fight.

Also, I had to remake my chainsword since it was way too light for me now, using metal for the inside but wood on the outside to keep its 'model' appearance.

Day in, day out of just training.

Chifuyu-nee came back eventually, and life still went along as it did before.

It seemed things weren't progressing that much. I still trained though, hoping to gain power to lead Man back to where we used to be.

Then came the time for testing… and I got lost, okay?

So now I'm just wandering around the halls, trying to find where I'm supposed to be.

Where the hell is it?

_Not even a map._

You're telling me. Screw it, I'll just go into the next room I see and here we go-

Holy shit it's an Infinite Stratos. The machine of Man's oppressors.

You know what, since women always seem to like the fact men can't really touch it, I'm going to just for the laughs.

I started walking towards it, and about three-fourths of the way there a voice called out behind me, "Hey! You can't be in here!"

A second, "What's a boy doing here?! Get him out!"

Before they could come into the room, I reached out and touched the Infinite Stratos.

And that's when it started moving.

_What the fuck?!_

…Did I really just activate this thing?

"Machine of my oppressors, will you betray them for me?" the machine got up and then knelt down on one knee. Hmph. I see how it is.

See, I know about the nature of the IS. It's a powered exoskeleton unit and its main reason it can even function is the fact its core has a personality. That's why no unmanned one has been created because AI have a thing for interacting with people. This one apparently likes me better than women. Says a lot about how they treat their machines.

_It is awaiting your command._

"Before they take me away, machine spirit, I want you to know who I am. I am Orimura Ichika, humble servant of the God Emperor of Mankind. Remember it. Now stand on your feet."

Once it stood up, I removed my hand from the Infinite Stratos, and turned around.

Several security squads with stun weapons pointed at me. What, I just activated an IS when I am a MAN, nothing special.

Sarcasm is a wonderful thing, isn't it?

_So what happens now?_

Hopefully they don't kill me to keep the 'purity' of the IS.

"What's going on? I received a call about you not being at the test and some idiot being in the IS testing room." Chifuyu-nee's voice parted the crowd.

I placed a hand on the IS, "Please show Chifuyu-nee what is going on."

And the IS knelt down on one knee again.

"Stand, machine spirit."

Again, once it stood, I took off my hand.

Chifuyu-nee's face looked confused, proud, and completely blown away all at once.

Ha, never underestimate a Space Marine.

* * *

So, Chifuyu-nee managed to keep me from being killed, at the least.

I read through today's headlines as I walked to school.

_Man Pilots IS, World In Shock. Fitting._

You're telling me. So, what do I call you? Titus?

_You know, why don't you just call me Minato?_

From those books? Then again that is the reason you were created. Very well, I shall call you Minato.

Oh, and did I mention I'm getting enrolled in the IS Academy here? I get to go feet first into the den of the enemy. It'll be another day in the park… hopefully.

"There he is, get him!" several men in various clothing yelled, "How dare you accept going to the IS Academy! You traitor to man!"

I dodged their attacks, not wanting to hurt my fellow brethren.

"I am no traitor." I growled, "Unless you think the man who's going to walk into hell and prove Man's worth is a traitor."

"Don't make yourself sound good!" the second man snarled.

Tch, I don't want to hurt them, so I'll just sweep their legs and walk away.

Yes, I've been dealing with this. Both men and women hate me. Men as I pilot the machine of their oppressors, women as I ruin the 'purity' of the IS.

I'm also legally allowed to carry a stun gun with me now. Not that I use it all the time. Seriously, I'm not looking for a fight. They just always like to look for me, unfortunately.

"Morning, Ichika."

"Not going to throw a punch? Line's open," I chuckled as Dan just laughed.

"Nope. You might be the only male IS pilot, and until all you're papers are filled out you aren't going, but you're still my friend." he smiled, "And don't worry, my sis is still rooting for you too."

"Glad to see she isn't corrupted with today's society. Good to see there's some good left in this world."

"Hm. But hey, when you get to the Academy, give 'em hell for all of us, alright?"

"Will do." I raised my finger into the air, "After all, just who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

About three weeks later, it was another boring day at home.

_Riiiiing! _The phone rang. Chifuyu-nee picked it up, "Yes?" A few seconds later she handed it to me, "It's for you."

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ik-kun!"

"Ah, Shi-"

"Ik-kun, use my first name!" Ah, good old Tabane. I still remember her from all the way back then. She's still just as nice as she was back then. Oh, and the reason she hasn't made an IS for men yet is because the error is apparently so deeply buried… or was it that she forgot, where to fix it, so essentially fixing it means building it literally from scratch again.

"Very well, Tabane-san, what is it?"

"Well, I figured I'd ask you what you wanted on your IS I'm making for you!" Hm… "Ik-kun?"

"Tabane, is there a way I could show you what I wanted?" I whispered.

"Um, sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll talk it over." Okay, I'll need to bring all of my books tomorrow then…

"Mkay. Thank you Tabane-san."

"No problem! See you tomorrow!"

It took forever for the next day to come, but finally it came.

Tabane picked me up and we went on our merry way to her laboratory.

"So…" she flipped the lights on, "What exactly did you want to show me?"

I opened the bag and took out the books, carefully laying them on the table, with the one on top being the Power Armor book I had picked up.

"Ik-kun…" she looked through the books, "Is this what you want?"

"The Ultramarine's Power Armor." I flipped to page 354 and showed her, "Do you think you can do it?"

"Without all the implants?" she asked, looking at the page, "Yes… And the weapons?"

I showed her the weapons book, "For right now, all I need is the Bolter and Chainsword. But if we can make the other ones that would be great."

"You won't be able to fly though…" Tabane mused as she looked through the other books, "I can work on that though."

"Alright then…"

"The Ceramite shouldn't be too hard to replicate, the aesthetics won't be hard either…" Tabane looked through the books again, "I think if we put enough time into it, it should be done by the end of the week. You seem to know a lot about it and that should help me."

"Let's get going." I nodded.

* * *

One week later… and it was glorious.

"Try it on." Tabane wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Machine Spirit, rise in the name of the Emperor and join me in my quest for Man!" I yelled as a bright flash of light filled the room. When it subsided, I had on me the Ultramarine's Champion Armor.

Hey, Minato, you still there?

_The IS… is asking me to take over as the main personality?_

Main personality?

_Apparently this machine spirit is very strong but would rather reveal itself when there is little hope left._

Who said machine spirits were perfect, I guess. Go ahead.

_Alright… done._

"Try bringing out the Bolter." Tabane suggested, "Actually, follow me first."

She led me down to a room that looked a lot like a simulation room, "Now let me just load up some combat data and you'll be good to go!"

She closed the door behind her and a few seconds later I was facing three tanks that I didn't know the model of.

_Bolter?_

You know it.

The weight was a little heavier than I expected as the Bolter appeared in my hands.

I fired a short burst at the first tank, the .998 caliber bolts did their trick, piercing the tank's armor and then exploding, further damaging the tank. A few more bolts took out the others, and within a minute both tanks were destroyed. No wonder these can't be used in standard military operations.

_~Here, let me add a few more targets… Try the chainsword. Use the Storm Shield only if you have to.~_

A few soldiers appeared and began firing. Pathetic weapons think they can hurt me!

I put away the Bolter and summoned my Chainsword, dashing at the soldiers, a grin on my face masked by the helmet. Slice one, slice two, slice three, man I could this all day!

I finished off the last one, and deactivated my IS. It's deactivated form is a fingerless glove that bears the symbol of the Ultramarines on it.

_Perfect, isn't it?_

You're telling me.

"Thanks Tabane-san. It was a pleasure working with you."

"Make sure to show them what you're made of!"

"Wait, just one thing. Why are you doing this for me?"

"…When I heard that you were the only male pilot, I knew they'd discriminate and all that against you. So if you had your own machine, you'd have a fighting chance."

"And now I have more than just a mere fighting chance," I looked at the glove, "I'll make sure to show them the light of the Emperor."

"You do that," she nodded as I left.

* * *

A limo came to pick me up for my trip.

I didn't pack much. Just my books, a change of workout clothes, a notebook for a journal and a pen. Stun gun's still on me, as usual, and I'm now dressed in this white and whatever school uniform. I don't like this color. I'd much rather it be blue and gold.

"Morning. Ready for hell?" a male voice greeted me from the driver's seat as I got in.

"A guy driving? Who would've thought?" I chuckled, "And besides, isn't it a Space Marine's job to go into hell, guns blazing?"

"Eh, ODSTs do the same," he shrugged as I closed the door, "Though I'd rather be a Spartan than a Space Marine, no offense though. But I'm still cool with the whole Emperor of Mankind."

"I see."

"But hey, let's not let that come between us," the car started, "We're still fellow men, right? Can't have ourselves trying to kill each other. 'Sides, the world could use an Emperor of Mankind to lead us back to former glory. If we don't, at least we've got you, right Space Marine?"

_I like this guy. _Minato commented, _Seriously, if this guy was an IS Pilot, think of the possibilities._

I know, Minato. It would be nice to have some backup. Plus, Space Marine and Spartan side by side? That would be awesome!

"Mhm," I nodded.

"You scared though? Ah, what am I saying? After all, Space Marines-"

"Shall know no fear," I finished, "Indeed. I have mastered my fear. Perhaps it should be tempered into a blade for me to use."

"Wish I knew a blacksmith for that." the driver laughed.

We chatted for a while, up until we reached the gates.

"You're on your own from here on out," the driver sighed, "It was nice talking to you."

"Same here." I slung on my backpack, "Take care of yourself."

"I should be saying that to you. And hey, Marine?"

"Yes?"

"Give them hell. From all of us."

"On the name of the Emperor, I will." I gave a determined look at him.

"Have fun in that deep darkness known as the IS Academy."

"Verses of Sigimund, Book CIV, Verse One: You carry the Emperor's will as your torch, with it destroy the shadows."

"I see… Take care, last hope of Man." he closed the window and drove off.

_Are you ready?_

I was **born **ready for this. Emperor, hear this humble servant's plea for help when I ask of you to guide me, to be my shield and sword in this foul den of Chaos itself. Guide this final envoy and hope of Man to victory, and help me retake this world and give it back to you.

_Poetic. He would be pleased._

I don't know about that, but thanks.

I swiped my ID card, and the golden gates opened.

"Orimura Ichika?" the female guards snarled.

"Yes." I showed my ID tag, "Reporting in."

"Take these." she handed me a sheet of paper, "It has all the necessary information you'll need. Now go."

"Thank you." I subtly nodded. Room 1025 for my dorm assignment, but class starts in fifteen minutes… and the map on the back says Room 1-1 is halfway across the school.

_Substandard training already?_

I'll make some adjustments later. For now, let's have a nice early morning jog to class.

I shall know no fear.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1) Yes, Ichika just Spinzakued that guy.**

**Oh, and yes, Ichika did actually convince his body he had two hearts.**

**And there you have it! Ichika's first steps as a Space Marine!**

**Yes, he's a LOT different, and he's a lot more Badass this time around. Oooh, yes. You will see just how badass Ichika can be now that he's a Space Marine… or should I say Ultramarine?**

**Kira: Hm, I wonder who the driver was.**

**Well, unlike another certain story, this one won't be appearing again. Yeah, I decided not to have female extremists attack like in Prototype Spartan (spoiler!), since I felt like I'd just be copying. But just wait until you see what he has to deal with in IS Academy.**

**And for this world… I took Kira's world is about a 7-8 ish on the Sliding Scale of Gender Inequality on TvTropes.**

**Ichika's world is more like me taking it up to eleven. Even if a 9 on said scale is no men at all.**

**This is a world that men are treated like animals. They can be killed in broad daylight and no one will care. In fact, some would seek death as it is more preferable than some of the other things that could happen to them.**

**I leave that to your imagination.**

**If you've read Prototype Spartan, you may know what I am talking about.**

**But yes, this is a Crapsack World for men.**

**And yet, Ichika still fights and stands up for Man, in the name of the Emperor.**

**This is one of the few serious fics I will probably ever write. Hell, it was hard to actually keep him in character for most of the time. But I did it! First chapter so far though…**

**Well, read, review, favorite, follow, any combination will do if you liked it! If you're really in a good mood, share it with your friends! But anyways, see you next chapter!**


	2. And Make Yourself A Legend!

**Alright, another chapter of Ultramarines: Stratos Unit!**

**Anyways, as usual, review response time!**

**KeimaEgami: Well, Ichika will win a lot of times. But there is no victory without defeat, right?**

**Bleidkhord: I'm debating on that. I originally named him Minato Arisoto as a Shout Out/Reference, due to a certain chapter of FEStory. I'm still not sure how to develop Minato entirely though…**

**Oh, and I'm still trying to decide if I should throw in a bit of harem humor. Tell me if you guys want that in here.**

**Cappa: Oh, it will play out… in a fun way. I know the world is dark and all that, but that doesn't mean we can't have humor to balance it. Also, imagine Ichika in this world… except he has the personality of Kamina. Just see how long you go before laughing.**

**Cezart: Well, here is more! Write for the write god! Fanfic for the fanfic throne!**

**Note: There WILL be OoC. Because this is AU. You will see very quickly just how much things change…**

**Well, I don't own anything besides the new Ichika and any changes to the plot!**

* * *

Easy jog into class, and I still have five minutes left. Note to self, make sure I convert my usual training regimen

_You ready for death glares?_

I pray the Emperor is watching his humble servant march into enemy territory… May he be my shield in this hellish area.

The door opened by itself as I reached out for it. Well, I wasn't expecting that. Is there where our funding goes these days? Making automated doors?

_Maybe. Who knows? What's next, we'll just have food coming down from the ceiling and you just press a few buttons and it drops onto your desk?_

Now that would be cool.

_Okay, yes, it would be. But that money could be used in better ways. Like improving our weapons in which to fight the xenos that populate this world._

Indeed. Unfortunately we are limited to only our bolter, chainsword, Storm Shield, and Tabane-san is working on our Storm Bolter. Now if only we had a sniper rifle version…

Anyways, I decided to sit down, front and center, back up straight and ready to face whatever the world can throw at me. I don't know, I felt like dodging the death glares when I walked in, but I'm getting sloppy.

_We can dodge death glares now?_

Who said we couldn't?

_Right…_

"Attention!" I turned and saw a green haired, glasses wearing woman who held a clipboard in her hand enter the room.

"Sensei!" all the girls got up and bowed.

"Ma'am!" I stood up and saluted, "Ah, apologizes. Space Marine things get in the way-" I caught the clipboard thrown at me, "Ah, I believe you dropped it."

Her dark green eyes tried to pierce my soul but I held fast, glaring back.

"Maya, you'll have to forgive him," And if it isn't my savior sister, Chifuyu-nee! "He has… idiosyncrasies. Go on, baka, introduce yourself."

I snapped 180 degrees and faced the class with my back straight, "I am Orimura Ichika, humble servant of the God Emperor of Mankind and member of the Ultramarine chapter! Ah, a question?" I gestured at the girl about halfway back, my left side, black hair.

"Why can a pathetic male like you pilot an IS?" she seethed.

"To be honest, I have no clue. But my best guess is that the Emperor saw it fit to give me this opportunity." a small smile creased my face, "To teach me to go forth in life, for I shall know no fear. No fear, no pity, no remorse. It's how I am."

"What's a Space Marine?" another asked, "It sounds like a stupid, made up-"

"Stop. Right. There." I growled, "The Space Marines are not a stupid, made up whatever you think they are. Space Marines are Power Armored Super Soldiers, answering only to the Emperor himself, protectors of Mankind. I will see it that their name is not tarnished." My eyes narrowed as I poured hatred into my glare, causing the girl to recoil a bit.

"That's quite enough," Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei interrupted, "Sit down."

"Yes ma'am! I mean-"

"Just sit." Chifuyu-nee sighed as I took my seat.

* * *

The lesson was not fun. It was mainly history of the IS, which I do not exactly care about. Hell, I've met the creator. I could get all of this information in a better form in what, five minutes? Hey, Minato, you alright in there?

_I am upset at how that girl called the Space Marines-_

I am too. We'll get our chance… in fact, Chifuyu-nee had left a paper or two lying around once or twice, so…

"We'll need to pick a class representative," Chifuyu-nee started as the lesson ended.

_You knew about this?_

Surprise.

_Fuck you Ichika._

Right back at you.

"You may nominate yourself or another classmate-"

"I want to see just _how well _these supposed 'Space Marines' do," said one girl with mock curiosity.

"If you just want to see me supposedly get my ass handed to me on a silver platter, it's all you have to say," I shrugged, holding back a triumphant smile, "Sure, I'll do it-"

"Absolutely not!" Britannian- Damnit I knew I shouldn't have watched Code Geass before coming here! Er, yes. Blonde British girl standing up, objecting to me being the rep, "I flat out refuse to have a pathetic, weak-"

"Look, I'm going to have to stop you right there."

"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are?"

"The more proper question is, just who the hell do you think I am? Never mind that, you don't just call me weak without ever seeing me battle… Hmmm…" I put a hand on my cheek, "Orimura-sensei, could we perhaps duel tomorrow for the position?"

I saw her look at Yamada-sensei who nodded, "I don't see why not."

"Perfect. You know what the slogan of the Imperium is? The enemies of Man fear many things. They fear discovery, defeat, and death. But most of all, they fear the wrath of the Space Marines!" I grinned, "Don't expect it to be an easy fight."

"Oh, I don't. I expect it to be a fight where I wipe the floor with you. I see past all of that big talk. You're nothing but-"

"Words already?" I sat down, "Sticks and stones don't break my bones and words'll never hurt me. So please, save comments for after the battle. Also, if you back down, we can forget this happened."

"That's it! You're _so _dead!"

* * *

At lunch, I was sitting alone in one of the corners, gladly eating my packed lunch for the day because I get the feeling someone is going to poison my lunch if I buy it.

_Why don't you just check for poison?_

Because even if their food looks pretty good, I'm not risking death at this point. Maybe once I've built up some credibility with the male side of life, because for now, they hate me. But if I can get them on my side, if I die-

_Then they'll all rush to your defense and most likely rebel after their hero is killed._

Yes. After all, I know in each of their hearts, they don't like the current system. They all want things back to at least when we were even.

_They just need a man to rally behind._

Mhm, after all, it's always hard to jump on the bandwagon first.

But, not all of them hate me here. At least there's a few who are pretty respectful, and they might not do it in public, but a few said hello, waved, flirted, whatnot. I was pretty friendly, since I don't need any more enemies, and it wouldn't hurt to have someone to count on. I just hope they aren't setting me up for a trap.

"Excuse me," a brunette girl who came up to me asked in a very condescending tone, "But I heard you're fighting Cecilia tomorrow."

"That is correct ma'am." I nodded, noticing she was a third year here, "Ah, I'm sorry if I don't use the correct honorifics. They've, erm, generally been overwritten by my other mannerisms."

"Right, right… Anyways, I'm _sure_ you need to learn how to pilot-"

"Ah. I'm sorry, but I'll have to deny that offer. I've already used one, and it's not that difficult." I shrugged, "It's almost like playing a video game."

"The IS is _not _a toy or like a video game!" she hissed, "It is a mystical work of art that has been worked on for many years, allowing the true way the world should be to-"

"What gives you the right to say how the world should be?" my voice dipped into a growl, "Who died and made you king of the world? Or perhaps I should queen? Matriarch? Some other royal title, your Highness?" The sarcasm was just practically oozing onto the floor from my mouth, "Because the last time I checked, you didn't rule the world. No one did."

"What, and you think you're the ruler?" Did she even listen to what I just said?

"Far from it." I scoffed, "I'm just a man who fights to change the world. I don't want to rule it, that is just too much work. Now if you'll excuse me, I just lost my appetite. Tends to happen when someone gets a little too arrogant." I threw out my lunch and headed back to the classroom.

* * *

**End of the day…**

I think I did a good enough job of pissing Cecilia off, and that irritating girl from lunch.

_And why would you want to do that?_

Well, blind rage, for one, is something that works against her. Second, I'm not just going to take being called weak like that. I am a Space Marine, who are FAR from weak. And that other girl just because she was extremely arrogant.

Ah, Room 1025, was it? Here we are.

Keys… keys… where are… aha, there we go. Unlock the door… head in. Wow, it's very fancy in here.

And the shower is running. Best to leave a note-

Uh oh, it's stopped. This is bad-

"I-ichika?!" A long, dark brown haired girl asked.

"Oh. Hey Houki." I shrugged, shoving my hands into my IS' uniforms pockets, "Yeah, apparently this is my room too. Interesting. And here I thought they'd have stuck me in some crap room or the janitor's closet." I sat down on the bed closer to the window, "So, how's it been? Ah, right, I'll step outside. You should get dressed."

"R-right…" I saw in the reflection of the window she was blushing.

"Just call for me when you're done." I opened the door and headed outside.

Into of course, hell itself.

"AAAHHH! ORIMURA-SAN'S A PERVERT FOR SEEING US IN OUR NIGHT CLOTHES!" they screamed, and started attacking me. They'll do anything to get a reason to attack me. This is just silly.

"Excuse me," I sidestepped, ducked, jumped, and dodged as I went to go looking for a vending machine somewhere, "Coming through. Come on, I just want one thing from a vending machine! Is that so much to ask for?"

_Apparently so._

Not helping. Ugh, come on people! Out of the way! I. JUST. WANT. TO. BUY, A. DRINK! AAAAGGHHHHH!

Deciding that dodging wasn't going to work, I started plowing through them. YES! Target in sightlines! Must… reach… for wallet… Take money out…

As they kept on attacking, scratching, all that, I slipped the note into the machine and hit a random button, grabbed my drink, and started my journey back.

* * *

"Damn… and I just wanted a drink…" I sighed as I opened up whatever this thing was. I can't tell what it is… Ah, taste like cherry flavor… delicious.

"So… how have you been?"

"Fine. Had a few fights here and there. Got into arguments a lot."

"Doesn't sound like the last time we knew each other."

"The world changed."

"…I suppose."

"Let's see, I also got kidnapped, fought my way out, by of course, shooting the guys who had kidnapped me-" I said, shrugging.

Houki leapt back, "Y-you've shot someone?!"

"They kidnapped me and tried to use me to get Chifuyu-nee to forfeit her title defense match. They _did _use me. I can not forgive such an inhumane thing, such a thing of xenos."

"…Right."

"Don't worry though, I'm not insane. It's just that I don't like being used. I'm still human, you know?" I got a nod in return, "Well, I'm going to hit the showers. You can go to sleep if you want to…"

* * *

**Match Day**

I decided to take a stroll during dawn and get a good feel for the arena I would be fighting in. It was empty, devoid of men and women.

I know that I won't have the support of Man for now, but I will work to change that. Some men have been known to cheer on people from these stands… Just imagine what it would be like for all of us to be united under one banner, under the banner of Man. Even if I am favoring the Ultramarines, it would be amazing to see men waving flags of every chapter.

Just imagine it! Every color of every Space Marine chapter with all of their logos flying in the wind! It would be most glorious, and I am sure the Emperor would approve if he saw it.

I stood in the center of the arena and looked out towards the north side, imagining a crowd of Space Marine supporters, ready to follow their leader into glorious battle against the injustice that is here in this world.

Breathtaking.

Well, I might as well go back to sleep…

* * *

I was standing around on the sand flooring/ground of the arena, waiting for Cecilia. Oh, also apparently she requested the match be broadcasted everywhere just to show the world how pathetic I supposedly am.

_So, are you prepared for this battle? It will be difficult._

I understand that. Tabane-san sent in the Storm Bolter this morning. However, we don't know what kind of IS she has- and I see it. Storm Bolter won't be effective… it's long range… Damn, sniper rifle and all that too.

"Ha! Your IS can't even fly!" she taunted, "So how are you going to beat me, _Space Marine?_"

I flicked my right wrist as the buzzer to start the match went off and a chainsword appeared in my hand. Putting the tip in the ground, I drew a circle.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cecilia screamed, "Come on and fight!"

"Patience," I smirked, finishing the circle. It was roughly ten feet in diameter, "Do you see this circle here?"

"No… OF COURSE I SEE IT!"

"Good. I thought you'd gone blind there for a second." I cleared my throat, "Alcott-san, I will defeat you without stepping fully outside this circle, to answer your question on how I shall defeat you."

"Are you so confident?! Fine, I'll fix that soon!"

"Perhaps it is _your _confidence that will be changed." I got into a battle stance as the entire suit of Power Armor appeared on me, "Look at this armor, Alcott-san. It is a symbol of hope, fear, love, hatred, and death. What will it be for you today?"

"WHY YOU!" she took a shot at me, but I simply blocked it with the chainsword.

"Please, I thought you could do better than that. What did you mention after class all the time yesterday? Oh, you're a Representative pilot. I had thought they'd know better than just to shoot the enemy head on."

"_Ichika…" _Houki's voice came through, _"Are you sure it is a good idea to annoy her?"_

"An annoyed enemy is one that will mess up in their rage," I rested the sword on my shoulder, "Is that it? Is that all you had planned for me?"

"Take this!" she unleashed four small drones that all came at me, shooting rapid fire.

"Hmph." I spun the chainsword at amazing speeds, enough that each shot simply was blocked by the chainsword, "Is that all your puny guns can do?"

She fired again with her rifle this time around, but once again it was blocked, "Again, your gun sucks."

"How dare you insult the weaponry of Blue Tears! This, for your information, is a Starlight Mark III! It is one of the highest quality sniper rifles there is!"

"But it's not like a high damage weapon will do you any good if you can't hit your enemy. But what if I show you a weapon that has both rapid fire and high damage?" I put the chainsword on my back and felt it vanish back into the armory, while the familiar shape of a weapon known as a Bolter appeared in my hands, ready to go, "Two words, Alcott Cecilia. More dakka."

She fired off the drones again, which I simply shot down calmly, the .998 caliber bullets doing the job as each one was destroyed.

"I'm tired of your sniper rifle," I yawned, taking aim, "I'll take it out."

"As if! It's made of tank grade armor! Like your pathetic gun-"

_DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA_

The sniper rifle was hit by several bursts from the Bolter, and the bolts did their job, putting holes in her sniper rifle and then blowing it up. Ha, that was a little too easy.

"Damnit, eat this!" She launched four rockets at me, and I drew the Chainsword once again.

"Pathetic." I sliced one rocket, blocked another with the shield, threw it to destroy another rocket, the explosion sending it back where I caught it, then cut the last one in half, "I hope you realize you must take this fight seriously."

"Hmph. Well, you should at least be a little proud. No one has ever forced me to activate this mode."

"What? I can't hear you over me kicking your ass." I started shooting at her as the Chainsword and Storm Shield vanished and the Bolter appeared in my hands, but a shield blocked me, "Oh come on."

"Blue Tears, activate **[Sorrow Unforgiven]**."

_Oh bugger us. That does __**not **__sound good._

"Tears that never dry, sadness that can never be forgiven, a pain that won't go away! And make you feel it!" My display darkened itself as a bright blue light lit up the arena, and when it readjusted itself, Cecilia was still in the air…

With wings made out of those drones, four pods that looked like they had laser Gatling guns, another two pods that had missile launchers, and now she had two sniper rifles… mounted on her shoulders with laser sights tracking me.

Oh, and now she has an even huger sniper rifle.

Now, I know I said that I'd stay in the circle, but there's a time to forget things like that.

I rolled out of the way as the first barrage of drones came after me. I stopped, aimed the bolter, and took out one drone, since they move so damn quickly.

That's when I noticed the sniper rifles had stopped moving.

Minato, Storm Shield!

_Got it!_

The square shield with its Ultramarine design popped onto my left wrist, and I ducked down, putting the shield up to deflect the blasts. Okay, so I have to keep on moving since those sniper rifles need a lock on, plus those drones can keep on following me, and who knows how many she has! That first wave had eight but her wings still look virtually the same.

_Scanning…_

You can scan her?

_I'm not the best though. It'll take me some time._

Just get me the basics.

"Yes! Dance, dance!" she sang as she shot me, with me having to jump every few seconds to avoid a blast… hm, so there's a delay between shots. Looks like all that power comes with a cost. It obviously has to charge all that power up, meaning it can't rapid fire.

"Go! Drone Storm!" Half of her drones flew at me- wait, she isn't moving. That means she's directly controlling the drones, which is what the shoulder snipers are for! Yes, it's an ingenious system! That also means it applies for those hover pods… See, what happens is that she releases the pods or drones, which she controls, meaning she can't shoot. But the automated sniper rifles are there to keep on firing so the enemy can't line up a shot. There has to be a weakness somewhere…

_Done. She's got 40 drones that make up the wings, all directly controlled by her, which means she doesn't move, same with those pods… I've figured out that we need to shoot blindly to take out those sniper rifles._

Alright then… Wait, I have a better idea. I'll need to Storm Shield and Chainsword.

_Done. What are you… oh damn._

Yep. Beat the sniper with close range weaponry. If I close the distance, she won't be able to use all of those things.

_Great. Let's go._

"Take this!" I ran at her, using the Storm Shield to block all the incoming attacks. Heh, she may be a Representative Pilot, but she really lacks in the tactics department.

"I'll destroy you!"

_Heads up, missile and Gatling pods released. Don't think our shield will protect us from damage._

How close are they?

_Not too far actually, you're closing in on them, I'd say… maybe 40 yards?_

Well, I hope this works.

I leapt up with all my strength and grabbed one of the Gatling gun pods. Climbing my way to the top, I swung my body around to avoid all the other things shooting at me. I stabbed it out with the Chainsword, then as it fell I leapt and grabbed another one, this time impaling it as I landed. A rocket came whizzing at my face, but I slashed it in half before jumping to the pod that had fired at me. The Gatling guns fired at me but I pushed up and then let myself down to yank the pod into the gunfire, which exploded and I dropped down, but then another pod was below me and I was swept up. Well, only one thing to do.

I swapped out for my Bolter and leapt off, shooting the pods as they flew on by. Unfortunately I had to reload, but then again, I decided to just throw my Chainsword at the last one.

_CRASH_

I hit the ground after shooting the last of the pods, but got back up quickly.

"Geez, they make those things out of plastic?"

"Shut up!" she snarled before firing at me. Block with the shield… Hey, Minato, can you get that sword for me?

_Activating Weapon Retrieval System_

The weapon (which was stuck in the ground), came out and flew over to me, and I caught it in my hand.

"For the Emperor!" I leapt up once again, sprinting at her as well, sword ready to strike. I managed to destroy a few drones and held onto her wings, slashing and hacking at the rest of them.

"Get off of me you foul cretin!" I ducked underneath a sniper rifle shot while cutting off one shoulder sniper.

"Make me!" I laughed with malice grabbing the knife she tried to stab me with, "Pathetic! You call that a knife?" I lifted my Chainsword high in the air, "NOW THIS IS A KNIFE!"

I lashed at her with the shield, forcing us down on the ground as she lost control.

"You're such a pest!" she tried to shoot at me with her sniper rifle at close range.

"And you're stupid, using a sniper rifle at this range," I sliced the barrel before she could get another shot, "Come on, take out your knife, and let's see this done." I readied my chainsword.

"You're dead."

The only problem with her using a knife and having flying capabilities is that she _is really damn fast_. It's hard to keep up with her and those knife strikes can pack a punch. What, already fifty shield points gone, in a few stabs? Did I mention I only have about 500, since the suit is made for combat _after _running out of the shields as well. I told that during the time Tabane-san and I were crafting this suit, since I'd get sent out on a military operation, maybe they'd send me on some impossible mission, for an IS, since once your shields are out in an IS, you're pretty much screwed.

Not with this one though. It can keep going after running out of shields. Sure, you lose a little bit of defense and become pretty mortal, but still.

_What if we were to attack all around us? _

Minato, you have a good point.

I spun around, and hitting something solid was a pretty good sign.

"Let's end this!" I ran at her as she got up, delivering a quick two cuts across her torso, "I win-"

_**BOOM**_

"Gah…" I looked towards her location to find she had reverted back into her normal form, with her drones-

_BITs. That's what they're called, by the way._

Whatever, those are back somehow, she has a sniper rifle _again _and-

Mother fucker, I forgot to take out those missile pods on her armor skirt the first time around!

"Tch, what?!"

"Ah, didn't you know? When I shift out of [Sorrow Unforgiven], then I can regenerate all of my equipment. Mind you, I have to wait fifteen minutes cool down before that effect can be used again, but it's a small price to pay."

"Damn…"

"What's the matter now? I thought you said that you won!" she taunted before flying away, "Now to use everything I've got against you!"

Storm Shield, NOW!

_Got it! Here-_

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

I awoke in a field of fog, in the middle of a billowing storm.

Tch, I can barely stand in this… and it's tiring me out too…

I gotta… take a rest-

Then something fell from the heavens shaking the ground with tremendous might. It was massive, blue with a gold trim, tabard…

A real Ultramarine.

He walked towards me, unflinching in this foggy storm, as if he expected the storm to part before him.

"You… Minato…?"

"_I am not Minato."_

"The other Machine Spirit? You… followed me into my mind?"

"_How do you deduce it is your mind?"_

"Nothing else is here besides fog, which can mean confusion, chaos. Which generally means a battle where your plan has gone wrong."

"_Hm, I see." _he saw me sniffling, _"Do not cry of happiness. Is this not expected? The Emperor protects. He protects those loyal to him. One… such as you."_

"…"

He knelt down, and I held back a gasp, _"I am forever yours to command. While I may reside in the back of your mind for much of the time, when the time be right, I will not hesitate to protect that which the Emperor sees fit. Meaning you. Now come, let us destroy this opponent that would mock us."_

"Yes…" I stood up, "Together, let us go and smite the enemies of Man."

* * *

"**THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" **I roared as the smoke cleared. Whoa, do I have an echo in my voice?

"W-what happened to your IS?!" Cecilia stammered.

I took a look at it… whoa…

_You have been deemed worthy to be considered an Ultramarine. If you are not sure, look down at your chest._

I looked down, and normally where it was an eagle like spread, now there was the upside down omega with eagle like wings.

"Is this First Shift…" I smiled.

"D-don't tell me you've b-been fighting with only the initial settings!"

_Would you like your weapon now?_

Let's give her hell with that Bolter.

"I gave you a chance, Alcott Cecilia. I told you that if you had backed down…" The Bolter was leveled out her, and now I didn't really care that she was firing at me, since I barely had to put in any effort to dodge, "And now that you are close to defeat, will you surrender? If you knew this was going to happen," I fired a burst at her, dropping her shields into the red, "Would you have surrendered?"

"M-maybe…" I see that even she can tell when a fight is finished sometimes. Besides, she's still shooting, seeing I can dodge with ease and just dropped her shields pretty quickly even with all the stuff I did before. She has every right to be scared and ask for mercy from a Space Marine, "Er… have… mercy?"

Not that Space Marines actually consider mercy.

"No mercy for those that would disrespect the Space Marines. That's the kind of person I am." I ended the fight by firing into her, taking out the last of her shields.

_BOOM!_

Again? There are a lot of explosions today.

"What is it now?" I looked around to find three figures in armor.

_I'm seeing three IS pilot life signs. They're all the same unit, made for balance. Unknown model, not yet registered._

You're a lot faster now.

_Apparently the Machine Spirit, after we went through First Shift, has given me a lot more computing power._

Cool. Now, let's give them hell.

First girl came up with her katana along with second starting to go onto my left most likely for a flank with third opening fire with an assault rifle.

_Clang! _the sound filled the air as I blocked both of their strikes with a well timed step away and shield block.

"Pathetic scum," they snarled, "Hiding behind a shield."

"Cowards," I spat back, "Waiting until I am weakened after a battle instead of just charging in from the start… HAVE AT YOU!" Since the shield is normally on my left arm, I swung with my right, nicking first girl with the sword, and it cutting through her katana, "As if you're weapons could even begin to match up to the holy weapons of the Space Marines!"

"It's a stupid looking weapon and impractical!" second girl snarled.

"Please, don't say too much. I might _die _of laughter from how funny you are." I blocked her katana slice, but she anticipated a counter with the Chainsword.

What she didn't expect was me bashing her in the face with the shield. Followed by me chaining a few punches in as I put the other weapons away. With a finishing combo of a knee to the crotch, punch to the face, then kick in the ribs, second girl was down.

I whipped around as the shields took a few hits from behind. The Bolter appeared in my hands and I opened fire on third girl, dodged the first girl's punch, and continued shooting, "Ah, I see that you're an ambusher," I smiled, "But I prefer running into the enemies and simply ripping them all to shreds. It can also be done from far away. Observe."

I fired a single bolt into her gun, where it wedged itself with the armor piercing effect.

She laughed for a second before her gun became a bunch of confetti as the bolt exploded, "What the-"

"Hell are you looking at! Focus!" I chuckled as she turned around to see me within hacking distance with my Chainsword, "Oh sh-"

She didn't have time to focus as the sounds of a revving Chainsword filled the air. Her shields dropped to zero, meaning I can take on the last one.

"Shit…"

"Hey, don't be too disappointed," I grinned as the Storm Bolter appeared in my hands, "You get to be first blood for a Storm Bolter. Be proud."

Then I unleashed its full extent, pumping her IS full of bolts.

All of their shields were at zero now. Pathetic…

Then again, it takes one to know one, eh?

_So what should we do to them?_

We shall extend an arm of mercy. Not as Space Marines, but as a man.

I walked up to the three of them, "Deactivate your IS and remove the quick summoning tools." They hesitated. I pointed a Storm Bolter at them, "Now."

Three bracers hit the ground. That's more like it.

"Now, you are going to listen to me carefully. I am going to escort you out. You will leave this facility, and go back to you employers and tell them you failed. Then decide for yourselves whether you're doing the right thing."

_I thought you said no second chances._

They did not know what they were getting into, fighting a Space Marine. Cecilia did, but still chose to press on. These women on the other hand… not so much.

* * *

I got a bit of a chewing out from Chifuyu-nee about letting them go, but it's not like they'll get far. They will most likely be detained by police soon. Also, apparently I just proved the theory about an IS or three have been stolen. Seriously, if the governments around the world have been trying to cover up the fact that they have lost an IS, they should've known the truth would come up sooner or later.

_So what was with all of that, not killing them?_

The match was being broadcasted live. By doing something like that I establish myself as a morally just person that actually has kindness in them. Also, I win myself possible supporters since I didn't go axe crazy evil murderer on their ass. So really, it was a tactical move, but there's part of me that want to see people redeemed.

_But those who are redeemed will still have the temptation to go back._

Then they can overcome it. Now, I have to go thank Cecilia for a wonderful match.

* * *

"Alcott-san." I called out to the British girl, "I have a few words for you."

"W-what is it?!" she turned away. I noticed some liquid marks on the carpet. Tears…? Wait, she did say she was a Representative Pilot, she's rich and has always been the family pride…

"I first would like to say good match. You were an excellent fighter, for one going up against the Space Marines. Also, turn around and face me." she did so very slowly, still looking at the ground. I put a hand out, "Thank you for facing me."

"W-why would some p-pathetic man like you do this to me?!" she wailed.

"I'm not pathetic." I sighed, "This is me doing the right thing. If you won't shake my hand because I'm male and all of that bullshit society comes up with, fine by me. At least I showed the respect my opponents deserve. Have a good day, Alcott-san."

I started to walk away, back to my room, not bothering to talk to her anymore. Her pride certainly is an issue.

_I think that could've gone a bit better._

I didn't want to try to fix that pride and crying yet. With all the circumstances, as the family pride, they must've I don't know, taken her out of the family inheritance or something? Plus perhaps being the family laughingstock- Oh… man… I've _really _screwed her over…

_Anyway to help her?_

I guess I can try talking to her some other time. After all, I may be a fighter who doesn't' hesitate in combat, but I'm not a monster. I'm still a very nice person, after all. So perhaps I'll just have to make things up to her…

_And…_

Uh… how do we do that?

* * *

**And Ichika is still almost just as oblivious this time around. Yaaaaay! There was much rejoicing.**

**Or not. Who knows how he'll turn up? If you're wondering why that is, he HAS dedicated his entire life and mind to being a Space Marine. He didn't have time for this thing you call 'romance' :D**

**But yes, I'd like your guys' opinion if you actually do want Harem Humor in this fic. I mean, it's entirely possible (and will present a lot more problems… mainly Ichika getting attacked for all that… but it's not like he can't tank it), but if I don't do the Harem Stuff, then I can focus more on the world Ichika lives in. Your guys' call, really.**

**Oh, and Ichika's way of acting around others is also kind of strange if you look at it. Yes, he is a cold-blooded killer in combat, but outside of combat, he's still that really nice guy, but he has a tendency to snap when someone starts calling men weak. In short, a Gentle Giant.**

**And you know that OoC I talked about at the beginning? Yeah, I meant Yamada-sensei. Some other people might turn up as OoC later on. I don't know, I kinda just liked the idea of having Killer Maya. Come on, you know it'll be great for that… certain scene involving a falling IS.**

**Anyways, that about wraps it up! Seeya next chapter!**


	3. Smite The Enemies of the Imperium

**Alright, chapter 3 awaaaay!**

**Well, not much with the plot in this chapter, so short chapter. More or less just showing the extent of Ichika's Power Armour and how much better it is to an IS in sheer destructive capability.**

**Oh, it's still an IS, but the shields wouldn't last that long against a real Space Marine with actual weapons. Ichika's are just imitations, but they function relatively the same.**

**But maybe he'll actually get a real live Bolter…**

**(evil laughter in the background)**

**So, here we go!**

* * *

I blinked twice as the alarm went off. What… who's-

_Phone. Answer._

You're talking rather quickly today.

_Your phone has been going off for fifteen minutes. Excuse me if I am not… patient._

You couldn't wake me up?

_Unfortunately I possess no ability to electrically jolt you awake._

Damnit. Oh well.

I picked up the phone and answered it, "Yeah?"

"Ikkun!"

"Tabane…" I looked over at Houki, who was still sleeping, "It's…" I checked my watch. One o'clock in the morning? "One in the morning. Why are you calling me?"

"Get to the helipad. There's a stealth helicopter there waiting to pick you up."

"…Am I being sent on a mission?"

"H-how-"

"Only logical conclusion." I shrugged as I got ready to go, "So, are they going to air drop me?"

"You'll get your mission briefing there! Seeya later!"

I have a feeling they're about to send me into a mission that would be impossible. I mean, it's the easiest way to kill off the only male pilot without any questions being raised. Then again, it's not like anyone would question my death at this point and live to speak out about it.

I reached the helipad without any difficulty, and I flashed my ID to the guards, who opened the doors. Climbing in, I found Tabane and another woman.

I took quick note of her rank.

"Ma'am!" I quickly saluted, "Orimura Ichika, reporting for duty!"

"I told you." Tabane snickered, "Sooo…"

"Tch," the woman grunted while pulling out her wallet, "I can't believe I lost 500 yen over this."

"…" my face shifted into a confused look as Tabane giggled.

"Oh, Clarissa and I had a little bet over how'd you react to her." Tabane had a smug look in her eyes. She's also not using honorifics, so they're close. Meaning this Clarissa is most likely someone friendly. As long as I don't piss her off, anyways.

_Keep your guard up though._

When do I let my guard down?

_Good point. Just checking._

"Lieutenant Clarissa, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Um… what was this bet about?"

Tabane and Lieutenant Clarissa looked at each other in disbelief. Then Tabane answered, "Well, I knew you do like the military of the Space Marines, but Clarissa didn't believe me, so we had a little wager."

"That I lost."

"You shouldn't have been so hasty!"

"Knowing is half the battle," I added, "The other half is shooting your enemy to shreds. Now, I understand that I've been called on a mission?"

"Yes…" Lieutenant Clarissa passed me a clipboard, "Unfortunately we can not enlist you in the military due to…"

"The fact they don't want a male there, yeah, I'm used to that," I said, not missing a beat without looking up from the papers, "Not sure I understand this… Oh, I apologize for that disrespectful way of talking there, Lieutenant, it just slipped out. I am sorry for any offense-"

"None taken."

"I told you so." Tabane wagged a finger, as I observed by watching the reflection in the window, "So, what don't you understand?"

"The area of mission start… is right over the base. Does this mean I _jump _off the chopper into the base of this group… Phantom Task?"

"Is there an issue?" Lieutenant Clarissa asked.

"Nope." I grinned, "In fact, it's better than storming up the front gates."

"This kid is crazy." Lieutenant Clarissa sighed, shaking her head.

"Nope, he's just Ikkun." Tabane giggled. Damn straight. Glory to the Imperium and the Emperor!

"Emperor, watch over your humble servant as he accomplishes this task that has been set before him. Allow me to deliver death to those who would challenge your reign and bring glory back to Man." I whispered.

"Ma'am? We're five minutes out from the drop point."

"I had a feeling you'd accept." Tabane grinned.

"Good. So… how do I not make a puddle on the ground?"

"Oh! Right…" Tabane fished for something in her pocket, then pulled out a small glowing orb, "Just hold it by your bracer."

Placing the object over my bracer, I felt something… go… into it.

"Data absorption." she explained, "See, I made your IS with the ability to integrate enemy weapons and steal them if you needed, and also I knew you'd probably want a safe place to store their weapons if you wanted to bring them back and make copies if you find any exotic ones."

"You know me a little too well. So… what is it?" Huh, this means I have a lot of opportunity for expansion. Hm, at the moment I should try to find a sniper rifle. An enemy that is able to outrange me is going to be able to defeat me in an IS battle, which is where most of the world is watching.

"The Jump Pack. If you time it well, you should be able to fight once you touch ground.."

"Good…"

* * *

"Drop point in thirty seconds ma'am."

"That's my cue." I got up, "Can I summon my IS in here?"

"It's going to be cramped." Tabane shrugged, "But go ahead."

"I'll be quick about this one."

Mission is simple. Go in, destroy their power supply.

"Alright, let's do this!" I leapt out, "LEEEEROOOOOYYYY JEEENNNKKIIINNNNSSSS!"

_Calculating time until Jump Pack usage…_

I flew down, cutting through the air, going ever faster.

_Done. Deploying jump pack in approximately thirty seconds._

Let's make a grand entrance, shall we?

_Bolter?_

What else would I use to bring death to my enemies?

The weapon appeared in my hands as usual, and I ran the usual checks. Mhm, already good to go.

_Configuring HUD._

Wait, what?

_Oh, just a little something I programmed while you slept._

When did you have time...

_What? It makes it easier for all this stuff._

True. Carry on.

A timer suddenly appeared on the right hand side, counting down until 'Jump Pack Deployment'. Mission objectives, ally tracker, squad display, all that handy stuff.

_Activating._

My fall suddenly slowed at the Jump Pack activated. Wow, this thing is going to be _handy. _Anyways, we started landing, only to have the enemy soldiers start shooting at our faces. Pathetic…

I hit the ground and went into a roll. First thing I did was take out the guards on the guns. Damnit it is really loud! I guess I did drop straight into hell!

_No need to shout!_

There are guns and explosives going off everywhere! This helmet might provide protection, but not for hearing! And I'm not a cyborg so we can't just adjust that!

_Okay then!_

Cover, cover… just need to get a good view of where I am. Damn, we should've gone to the roofs!

_Um… Jump Pack. We have that now._

Oh, right. Well, let's crack some heads!

Using the Jump Pack, I flew up and crashed down onto the roof, ripping a massive hole in it and causing several to fall to their deaths. I shot the door open with the Bolter, and the shards of wood and metal that collapsed on the group inside killed them as well.

By this point they were all in the central courtyard I had crashed in. Tanks, light cannons, all that.

You know what, I feel like having some fun. Let's just tear them all to shreds using the Chainsword. The Bolter is getting enough use for now.

_You sure?_

Mhm. Death to the enemies of the Emperor!

The Bolter vanished and was replaced by my Chainsword. It's familiar rev was sweet music to my ears.

I dashed forward and cut through the first line of infantry. More came from all sides, flooding the area. I cut through the swords they tried to use, still not getting the hint that their damn swords are not effective against my Chainsword! Oh, but I did get a kick for when they started shooting their tanks at me. My senses plus Minato's scanning abilities let me cut through their shots, and the fast moving shells ended up hitting their own troops since I kept on moving while slicing those in half. Hey, I might not take a lot of damage in this armor, but fuck me if it doesn't hurt.

And son of a bitch, those light cannons actually do hurt.

"Commehhere," I growled, dashing to the nearest cannon. The crew there freaked out and abandoned the cannon, leaving me a cannon to use myself!

Of course, I'm just using it to laugh at how their own weapons destroyed them.

After I was finished, I cut the cannon in half, rendering it useless and began the slaughter once again.

Their tanks weren't much either, and since you need a pretty big crew for those things, I left them to simply explode after cutting the barrel of the cannon and scaring the shit out of the crews inside after poking a large hole into the entrance door.

Then of course, I did slice them to pieces. I have a good plan. Leave one person alive to tell about all of this to higher ups to make them fear. They will only know the shape, and what the weapons sound like. With all of these unknowns, they'll be fearful of me. And I will exploit that fear.

Anyways, I'll leave that to the leader of the base here. One lowly grunt panicking will not scare them that much. But if the base leader here came running up with their pants soiled, then you know something's up. Oh, they'll know it's me, of course, but my match with Cecilia was broadcasted around the world, no doubt they watched it. Which means they _know _how deadly I am.

Psychological warfare is AWESOME.

They actually learned to start shooting from far away… until the abilities of the Jump Pack let me almost teleport right next to them before I sliced them all in half.

"D-demon!" other fire groups screamed before trying to run.

"There is no where to run." I Jump Packed in front of one, ripped a hole in them, "No where to hide," I smashed another with the Storm Shield, "And I am coming for you."

With a primal roar I shifted back to the Bolter and opened fire, tearing holes in everything around me, living and nonliving. The explosions filled the entire area and fire began to consume what was left of the base.

I walked among the remnants, chuckling as the survivors tried to flee.

Emphasis on 'tried'.

"Who is responsible for this?!" an angry voice growled, rising out from the courtyard as the ground moved apart, revealing an IS coming out.

It wasn't much to look at. Yeah, I think it was of German make, considering how it looked like the prototype Germany had released. This one however, had two rail guns. But, considering the fact they are dodging my shots that I began to fire, I'm assuming it has no 'Active Inertia Canceller.' Thank goodness too, since I'm fighting alone, the use of AIC would devastate my fighting capabilities. I'd have to stay very long range and rely on a mix up of throwing weapons and shooting, something I haven't had the chance to get down yet.

"Me." I finally decided to answer.

"What?!"

"You asked who is responsible for this. Actually, no, I am not responsible." I blasted off her two rail guns then took out her flying unit, and she crashed, skidding across the ground. Taking my time walking to her, I scoffed at her punitive attempts to shoot those weird grappling shot things on her shoulders. They simply bounced off the Power Armour, and when the strings tried to trap me, I merely cut them with the Chainsword.

She stopped as soon as the gigantic Bolter was pointed in her face.

"You are not responsible. I am not responsible. Whoever your real leader is… that person is responsible." I growled, "Do you understand?"

A whimper.

"You are to go to your superiors and tell them what has happened. You will explain that I, the humble servant of the God Emperor of Mankind, is coming for them. Then you will turn in your IS to them, and afterwards help to change the world back to its equal state, before the IS came to be. Understood?"

She nodded with fear in her eyes.

"Stand. Up on your feet." As she stood up, I kept the Bolter pointed at her.

"H-how do I get there… you've destroyed my flight pack…"

"You are going to walk, run, and crawl." I growled, "By this humbling journey you will see how it is with no IS by your side. Now get going." I shot once at her foot, and didn't need to shoot again as she sprinted as fast as she could.

_Wow. Handled with much care._

That was nothing. While it would do me some good just to shoot her, the fact she ran away and followed my instructions will be far more humiliating. That and those higher ups will know that their days are numbered. And that number is forever ticking down until each and every one is dead.

_Are you going to kill them off all at once if you can?_

Maybe. But I'll probably make them squirm. One by one each will fall, until one remains, scared for their life and power. Then, just when they think I am gone, I will strike.

_You've planned this out, haven't you?_

This is how I believe this task should be carried out. They will learn fear and humility. Because the only use I have for my mastered fear-

_-is as a weapon. Damn you really are a Space Marine. Albeit a really crazy one at times, but still._

Gee, I am very glad to have your support. Oh, I'm so sorry Minato, did you not get the sarcasm?

_You don't have to be such a sore bastard about it._

Hmph. Besides, what Space Marine isn't half crazy.

After using all the explosives that I didn't accidentally blow up to destroy their power generator, I called in the chopper, since there's not a single living thing for miles besides that leader who's out running and their rail guns and CQC tools are destroyed, and no flight capabilities. And since it's very isolated around here, I hope they have fun trying to repair that thing.

Pshaw, as if they could repair damage from a direct Bolter hit.

The chopper came down a few minutes later, apparently they weren't expecting me to finish so early.

"Congratulations," Lieutenant Clarissa said, "You succeeded on your first solo mission."

"It was nothing much ma'am." I saluted, "Base destroyed. All killed but one."

"What happened to this last one?"

"All weapons and flight capabilities destroyed. I sent them to tell their superiors that I will be coming for them." I grinned, "Informal request to take on assignments such as this one."

Lieutenant Clarissa let a small smile appear on her face, "Granted."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Clarissa." I nodded before climbing into the bird.

"Aren't you going to deactivate your IS?" she asked as we started to pull out.

"You never know when something could come out of nowhere. I'm not deactivating it until we are in neutral airspace." I narrowed my eyes, scanning the horizon.

"…You really do know your stuff, don't you?"

"I wouldn't be a Space Marine if I didn't."

"So, what exactly is a Space Marine?" she asked with actual interest.

"Well, let me tell you a story of a universe that there is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods. The story on a universe where the god of hope is evil and yet good… only by comparison to everything else around it…"

* * *

I think I stunned her pretty well as she had a pretty blank stare when I got off at the school.

_Did you really have to cover the Slaanesh?_

I had to cover everything.

_Even the part about Space Marines eating their dead comrades to gain their memories?_

I'll admit that the culture shock was very high.

…_You are fucking crazy._

I know. And by the way, I still have to get to class.

Awww, shit. I have to deal with Houki knowing I wasn't here in the morning.

_Oh come on, it can't be that bad…_

* * *

Dodge katana in the face, dodge book coming in to the ribs, duck underneath the kick, jump to avoid another kick from a blushing Houki even though I most definitely did not see underneath the skirt, block a punch-

_Okay, I'll admit it was bad-_

Jump out of the way of a thrown chair!

_-Okay… it's as bad as you thought it would be._

"Can-" I dodged another attack, "We just talk?!"

"Why weren't you here in the morning? You were off doing some perverted thing with a girl, weren't you?!"

"Why the hell would you- never mind, and no! I had some important IS business to take care of." I got bored of dodging and caught her wooden katana with two fingers, "So, please stop trying to hit me."

Her relentless assault died down, "You had me worried."

"I can take care of myself." I shrugged, "You need not to worry about me."

"Still, I-"

"Shit, it's nearly time for class! You get running, I need to take a shower!"

* * *

I barely made it in time, diving into my seat just before class started.

And Emperor damnit I'm tired beyond all belief… why did I have to have a night mission? Why?!

_Just let Chi-chan whack you upside the head. You'll be awake._

Or dead. I don't think concussion plus blunt force trauma plus sleep deprivation is a good combination in anyone's books.

_Oh, forgive me. I thought you were a masochist with all the pain you were dishing out._

Wrong definition, baka. And you monster.

_Fine, I'll admit that was a little below the belt._

Oh, it definitely was.

_That… sounded very suggestive._

Can it you-

"Attention!"

"Sensei!"

"Ma'am!" I stood up and saluted… DAMNIT! "Fuck! I need to get that down-" I ducked underneath a clipboard, "Oh right, language policy. Apologies." I looked towards where the clipboard would've fallen to retrieve it… only to find a broken window.

Minato, don't they make these windows bulletproof to ward off assassination attempts?

_Yes._

Oh bugger me.

My natural instincts kicked in and I rolled to the side to avoid a nasty kick to the face that Yamada-sensei was about to give me. I blocked a punch and resisted the urge to counter, but my hesitation earned me a punch in the gut, which took a quick second to recover from but I dodged her kick to my groin.

"Damnit, people already trying to kill me this early in the morning," I grumbled as I simply rolled away, "I don't think even Khorne could survive this hell."

_Khorne would've slaughtered everybody here._

Okay, I'll admit that I was over exaggerating.

"Go Yamada-sensei!" the students cheered. Yeah, fuck you guys too.

"Take him down!"

"Okay, this is a little too out of hand." I sighed as countered her punch, flipping her over then putting her on the ground, "I'm going to get the clipboard. I ask that you _don't _try to shoot me in the back as I go retrieve it."

* * *

I'm surprised. Didn't even have to summon my Storm Shield. I really thought she'd shoot me in the back.

"Laps around the school." Yamada-sensei growled as I handed back the clipboard.

"How many?"

"Ten."

"Let's make it twenty."

"Fourty."

"Fine by me. See you when class ends." I shrugged, walking out of the room.

_You have got to be joking. Only sixty laps?_

I know.

Oh, just so you know, I've ran a lap around the school once or twice before. Seriously, it has nothing on my training. You know, the time I over pushed myself and nearly killed myself as well.

Good times, good times.

Anyways, yeah, it's not that hard to run fourty laps around the school.

Ahhh, though I hope sensei doesn't try to kill me everyday. And I swear the reason I thought she'd shoot me was because I thought I saw a metallic gleam when we were fighting. I'm pretty sure she has some sort of gun. I know it's Japan and stuff, but then again, the world has changed MASSIVELY. Hell, I've read that in America a man can't even have a hunting rifle these days. Seriously, all this freedom and all that taken away, it's terrible.

Which is why I'm going to bring this world back to what it used to be, come hell or high water… this world needs to be how it was before. Where Man and Women stood equally on this earth. I am very repetitive, I know, but I need to remember what I am doing here. This isn't about vengeance, fame, glory, honor, or any of that. I have been sent by the God Emperor of Mankind to change this world, that is all. Everything else is just a bonus.

When I came in at the end of class today, I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face, "Done."

Did I mention I didn't look tired at all?

"…" Sensei narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, why am I not covered in sweat? I decided that after running I'd go and take a shower, change out and all that." my grin only widened, "So, what did I miss today?"

Dodge another clipboard!

"Next time, can it be a dictionary?" I shrugged, picking up the clipboard and handing it to Yamada-sensei before taking my seat, "You know, so it opens up, I catch it, then read out the first word I see? Educational, no?"

"Class dismissed."

I decided to take my time and rest a little bit in my seat, while most of the girls (including Houki) piled out of the classroom.

"A-are you okay, Ichika-san?" a female voice asked from behind.

"Alcott-san…" I turned around, "I'm fine… though I have to ask, when did you start caring about me?"

"N-none of your business!" she stammered.

I heard a few giggles and rolled my eyes. A few girls were off to the side giggling and blushing.

Oh. Oh no. Ooooooooh no. Please Emperor, save your servant from this trial of having a possible harem. Please, anything else but that! Let this trial pass without me in the picture!

_Perhaps he is testing to see if you will fall to the enemy._

But I am loyal! I would never fall to the likes of these enemies!

_Then prove it. _Minato said in a challenging sort of way.

Son of a bitch, fi- No! I see what you're doing!

_Damnit!_

AHA! Gotcha you little-

"Ichika-san, are you tired? You're zoning out."

"Sorry, Alcott-san. But, ah, you seem to be a lot better off than the last time we spoke-"

"I-it's no problem," she assured me, "I've talked everything out with all the right people."

"Good to hear. I'll… see you later." I quickly left the room.

I really hope this isn't happening. Please no. I'd rather fight all the Chaos gods with nothing but a piece of fruit than deal with a harem.

Because I can survive gunshots, lazcannon shots, Chaos infestations, secret military operations, and a bunch more.

But everyone knows that the most dangerous force in the world is a harem that each girl wants you for herself. Probably because they'll go yandere on you.

All of them having weapons of mass destruction doesn't help either.

Yeah, Khorne would've been long dead by now.

Somewhere in my messed up mind, I swear I heard laughter that belonged neither to myself nor Minato.

I swear if it's the Slaanesh-

_It can't be. We haven't even opened up a portal to the Warp._

…Does this make Lieutenant Clarissa a Slaanesh in disguise then?

_Wait, what?_

That laughter wasn't there when Tabane was with us, so that rules her out. That leader that we fought definitely was not a worshiper of Slaanesh, which means by elimination Lieutenant Clarissa is a Slaanesh follower.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

I'm serious.

_There is no Warp technology here, there is no way we could have possibly run into ANY Slaanesh here. I hope so anyways. 'Cause if we did, we are ALL screwed._

Don't panic. Keep calm and don't blink.

_What?_

Nothing, I just got a little tongue tied.

_Pfft, I thought nothing scared Space Marines._

I'm not afraid, I am cautious of what a Slaanesh is capable of. I must be very cautious around Lieutenant Clarissa the next time around…

_Ha, imagine if the Slaanesh influenced all the girls at your school._

… Oh no. I see a lot of… oh my, I can't even begin to fathom…

Wait, let's imagine for a bit. Now, if a Slaanesh came to school… I see…

Death

A lot of fan girls

Bolter shots everywhere

Even more fan girls

Even more death than the fan girls

Things the author will not speak about since this fic would have to be rated M

What was that last thought?

Never mind

A lot of Chainsword

More dakka

Okay, this is getting pointless. It's just going to be a slaughter anyways.

_My thoughts exactly._

So… my life just got a whole lot more complicated. I have to survive being sent on suicide missions, the hatred of society, and now the Emperor sees fit to test me by having a harem test me to see if I will fall to the supposed charms of my enemies.

Very well, I shall trust in his judgment. If he believes I need to be tested, I will endure his test!

* * *

**Haha, Ichika you have no idea. Because everyone is now absurdly powerful.**

**Yeah, if Ichika's going to be OP, then everyone else should! More explosions! BOOM FOR THE-**

**Kira: How many times are you going to abuse that line?**

**Oh can it, you. By the way, Prototype Spartan should be updated soon since I've decided to release the Halloween Special early because of all the support for this fic!**

**Have a good day and seeya next chapter!**


	4. Old Friends

**Ahhh, it's good to be back to this fic!**

**This fic ain't dead yet, just so you know.**

**Anyways, as usual, I don't own Infinite Stratos of Warhammer 40K.**

**Chapter 4: **Old Friends

* * *

I sat in the classroom before class actually started, bored out of my skull. Damnit, I am so bored that I'd be willing to let a Slaanesh run rampant in the school for a little bit to give me some fun later.

_Wow you are really bored._

Hey, no one wants to spar considering how I absolutely curb stomped those girls in the arena beforehand.

"Ichika-san," Marie, one of the girls that wasn't actively trying to kill me asked, "Did you hear about Class 1-2? They just changed their Class Representative, and apparently she's a Representative Pilot from China… or was it somewhere else?" This perked my attention up and I immediately stopped slouching. New blood, it seems. I'm still gonna win this tournament though, because the winner gets a half year's worth of dessert coupons. And that means HOTPODS!

"Heh, it'll be interesting to face them in combat," I grinned, making Marie laugh a little bit.

"Ichika-san, don't flatter yourself. She came to face _me_," Did I mention how Cecilia's been a lot nicer to me for some reason? Yeah, I don't understand either. Oh wait, I do. Apparently the Emperor is testing me to see if I will fall to carnal desires when faced with a harem after me, but I will prevail! I will show him my loyalty is his and his alone!

I heard Minato chuckling in the back of my head as the door to the classroom slid open. I turned to see the newest entry into our classroom-

"Rin, is that you?!" I shot straight out of my seat, "It is!"

"Yes, it's me. I'm the representative from China, and I come to your classroom to declare war!" …What's up with the personality change… then again who am I to talk?

_Yes, because you ended up getting some triple way personality with you, me, and that IS' personality taking a back seat at the moment._

I don't need your sarcasm this early in the morning Minato.

"Oh by the way you might want to block from above with your right arm… now." Rin hesitated for a second but did as I said, and Chifuyu-nee materialized out of nowhere and nearly whacked Rin upside the head but was blocked. She launched a glare which I dodged… somehow, and sat back down as she left for homeroom.

And unfortunately, no killer sensei. That would've at least spiced up my morning-

I threw my notebook and dived, dodging the first knife and blocking the second thrown one as the book implanted itself onto the wall. Breaking out of my recovery roll I cross countered Yamada-sensei's punch, taking a nasty hit but leaving her open to a kick from the side with my left. She hit the ground first, me still standing, before she coughed into her hand and left for the podium at the front of the classroom.

Ah, early morning sparring. Yamada-sensei can really give me a run for my money as a Space Marine sometimes. Shame that she sided with the IS rather than the Space Marines and the Emperor. She would've made a fine warrior…

_Heads up._

Wait what-

**BAM!**

"Pay attention, baka." Ah, Chifuyu-nee. Sorry for zoning out, I was thinking about Yamada-sensei being a Space Marine. Ugh, how did I not see that one coming?

_You were thinking about recruiting for the Space Marines, so you zoned out._

Well, time for more class… yay.

* * *

"It's your fault!" two voices, Cecilia and Houki's, chimed at the same time. They tried to hit me on the head but I lazily blocked it, not having the time for this sort of thing. No doubt they were thinking of me and not paying attention in class.

Emperor, why have you found humor in the romantic affairs of those around me?

_Because it's funny._

Besides the blatantly obvious, Minato.

Anyways, we all headed off to lunch. Cecilia picked up a Western style lunch, same for me because I feel like having something different, Houki and Rin were with their standard Japanese meals.

Ah, bacon cheeseburgers, you beat field rations anyday.

"You know Rin," I mumbled while chomping through my burger, "If you just let the noodles sit there, they'll lose whatever spring they've got."

"It's not my fault you took so long!" she shot back.

"You could've eaten then, it would free up time that you now use eating," Minato could be heard snickering in the back of my head. Ah, even though Space Marines are quite durable and also very physical, we are not without cunning logic and smarts.

"Hmph!" she huffed, starting to eat her food with a bit of a blush.

"Ichika!"Oh, right… Houki and Cecilia are still here… uh, crap.

_We should've seen this coming. Execute back up plan Charlie Delta Fourty-Niner Beta!_

…What?

_I've always wanted to say that._

Right, anyways, moving on to better and more dangerous things, "Yes?"

"Who is this girl?!" Cecilia, I don't understand why you care so much- I keep forgetting, silly me. Now Houki, I can understand.

"Are… you dating this girl…?" Those few words attracted the attention of every single person in the cafeteria at the moment. The ones who actually liked me, because well, duh, and also the ones who were out for my blood considering that they would try to use her to get to me. However, should they mess with any one of my friends… there will be hell to pay.

"This is my second childhood friend, Huang Lingyin **(A/N: I always forget which one is her first and last DX)**. And no, we aren't dating. Why would you immediately assume that, Houki?" I asked, resuming the eating of my burger, "Oh, and just for the record, I would totally beat you in a battle."

"No you wouldn't!" Yeah, we did have a little bit of an argument before in the lunch line. You just do not question whether or not a Space Marine can beat you. A Space Marine wins _every damn time_, "I'll show you! I'll be your instructor-"

"No!" Houki and Cecilia growled.

"Eherm," Rin coughed into her hand, "I am speaking with Ichika, would all those who are not involved leave?" Well, short and to the point, that's nice.

"It's my job to teach Ichika!" Cecilia argued back. Warp damnit, these girls are going to be the death of me.

They kept on arguing for a while, Rin brought up how I ate at her place, but then it was revealed it was at her parent's restaurant, Houki and Cecilia were relieved, blah blah blah… I need to fight somebody, I am that bored.

I stealthily left the table, because Space Marines are incredibly stealthy. I mean, one of the rules of the universe is "Just when you think you're safe there is probably a Space Marine ambush. OH SHI-" or whatever that book I was reading said. I believe it was a recovered journal from a Chaos encampment that the Ultramarines stumbled on. The guy really knew his stuff, didn't he?

But I can not wait for the tournament that starts in two days! Time to spill blood and wreck carnage, in the name of the Emperor!

* * *

I was lying down in our room, bouncing a stress ball of the wall, ignoring the cries of the next door neighbors to stop whatever I was doing.

"Aren't you going to stop?"

"They can try to make me." I sighed, "Sorry if I am being rude at the moment." Yes, even though I can be a ruthless fighter, I still am polite. It is unbecoming of an honorable Space Marine to use his power to force his own will on others. Such is the way of heresy, using the Emperor's gift to you for your own personal gain.

I caught the ball and didn't throw it again, "Would you like me to stop?"

"Thank you," she sighed, "I didn't know if you'd stop if I asked you to."

"Why? I thought we've always been easy to talk to each other."

"You've… changed."

"…You could say that." I arched the ball into the open drawer, "But remember Houki, as long as you don't do anything to anger me, you'll be in my good books."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What made you like this?"

An interesting question… the only questions I have is if she is worthy to know of the God Emperor of Mankind, and if she will betray him to womankind in this world if it means advancement…

_She seems very trustworthy. You can seem it in her eyes._

My gaze slowly rolled over onto her eyes, which were full of conviction and determination. She wanted to become stronger, not just physically strong, but also mentally. Something to hold back against. Then again, Houki had never been good at controlling her anger at times and could lash out in a moment's notice.

_Tsundere, eh?_

…Maybe. But her eyes were full of a desire. A desire to understand me and who I was because we had gotten distant over time, and me striving to become a Space Marine had further driven in that wedge.

_We should show her._

"Alright then…" I slowly got up and slid the black box from underneath my bed, working on the very complex lock. After a while, I opened it, and took out precisely one book from the case. It was the original copy I had gotten that first day of Minato's biography. I shakily handed it to Houki, "This… this book is very important to me. Please take good care of it."

She could see that it was… difficult handing the book to her, "I will."

"Thank you."

"Ichika?"

"Yes? What's wrong, Houki?"

"You can let go of the book."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ichika, let go."

"…"

"Ichika!"

_Damnit Ichika just let go of the damn book already!_

Fine, fine!

Forcing my hands to unclamp with every bit of willpower, I barely let go long enough for Houki to slide it out. I don't know, I just feel… empty.

I heard knocking on the door and went to open it.

"Oh, hello Rin. Er, I don't think this is your room though."

"That's fine," she shoved her way past me, "After all, I'll be living here starting today."

"No you won't. Get out." Ah, Houki's tranquil fury mode, how much I missed it. Hey, does this mean that Houki could be the next Space Marine? "Besides, this is my room."

_Heh, we'll see about that._

"It's also Ichika's room, isn't it?"

"Leave me out of this." I growled.

"I won't be switching rooms. Go back to yours."

"Oh, Ichika, do you still remember that promise we made?" I thought I said not to drag me into this.

_Women._

Shut up for now, Minato.

"Hey, don't ignore me! That's it-"

"Houki, stop." I calmly said, throwing the butter knife to make her hand recoil back, "Mindless violence gets you nowhere."

"…This coming from you?"

"Yes. Violence that is wasted here will make you fall short when it is needed." Or is it supplies? Meh, not my problem at the moment, "Now, let's at least hear Rin out." Houki reluctantly nodded and I looked at Rin to signal that she could start talking.

"Ahem, yes. Do you remember our promise?"

"Was it… that one that if your cooking skills got better…"

"Yes!"

"…that I'd replace my old crummy rations with your cooking?"

_Hit the deck!_

I dove to the ground, avoiding a nasty slap that would've really hurt.

"You… you forgot a promise to a girl! You are the most despicable and absolute worst! GET BITTEN BY A DOG AND DIE!" she stormed out, and I sighed as I got up and lay on the bed.

"Well, that could've gone better."

"…That's it?"

"You're not gonna call me out on it?"

"…I feel like I should… but I won't. Good night, Ichika."

"Have a fun read."

* * *

"Houki…? What time is it…?"

"They… they…"

"What?" I turned on the lights and saw Houki rocking back and forth on her bed.

"They ate each other?!"

"Oh, right. Uh, better explain that. See, you read about the implants, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Well, when a Space Marine dies, they eat their fallen comrade as to honor him and carry on his life to the end of the battle. Also it helps you remember your fallen brother that you continue to fight for."

"R-right," I've never seen someone so shaken before, let alone Houki, who is stoic enough to rival Chifuyu-nee, "Er, what time is it?"

I looked at the clock. Oh. Oh shit.

I vaulted over another table that was outside on the way to the classroom, speeding up as I ran, pumping my legs. Ugh, no doubt I'll end up having to run laps again, but it's no problem.

I sprinted at the wall and ran up partially, before grabbing the window frames and yanking out the bottom part that opened and sliding in.

Oh, how convenient, it's break time at the moment. Actually, I should've planned that out.

_Well, of course._

Now to totally just slide into my seat like nothing happened-

_BAM!_

Damnit… Chifuyu saw me… note to self… never assume victory…

_You're getting sloppy. It's like someone hasn't been in a Space Marine mindset for a few damn months!_

What the hell are you talking about? It's been three days.

_I just have this… urge to yell at a guy named Squall Tabuukilla Lione for some reason…_

That's an odd name, for sure. Yet I also feel a strange urge to kill him for not paying attention, but never mind that.

"Where have you been?" Chifuyu-nee asked coldly as Houki came in, panting heavily.

"Sorry…late…Ichika…didn't…up…" she breathed out.

"I swear on the Emperor's name this isn't what it looks like." I quickly said, holding my hands up in defense.

"What… were you doing?" Cecilia asked.

"…ing…night…long…"

"I believe she means 'reading all night long'. I lent her a book." I stated calmly, "Unfortunately it seems that the culture shock in the book's topic was… a little high."

_You keep messing up about this. First it was Clarissa, and then Houki? Are we going to raise a Space Marine army?_

…

_You… you've seriously given it thought, haven't you?_

Yes. I will take back the world that has been ripped from the Emperor's hand and restore the rightful ruler!

_Then let's crush Rin and get on that dream!_

* * *

"**UL-TRA-MA-RINES!" **the crowd chanted, or at least part of the stands. Apparently there had been a massive push to watch me battle, and IS Academy allowed it, so now there was a whole part of the stands, waving blue and gold banners that bore the symbol of the Ultramarines.

"NO FEAR!" I roared to the stands.

"**NO PITY!" **they screamed back.

"_**NO REMORSE!"**_ we yelled towards the sky, shaking the heavens with our might chant. Man… man finally united in something.

"**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" **one man shouted. The cheering died down for a split second, followed by even more cheering.

Emperor, watch over your new faithful subjects and let them walk the path to glory!

My armor came on and I checked for any new weapons. Storm Bolter, regular Bolter Rifle, Bolt Pistol, Storm Shield, and Chainsword. Nice, I'm ready to go.

"I'm going to kill you, Ichika," Rin glared at me while flying in the air, twirling her two buster swords.

"You're welcome to try." I grinned from behind the helmet, summoning my chainsword and shield, "For the Emperor!"

I sprinted at her as the match started, leaping up into the air when Minato told me to, activating my Jump Pack for a burst of speed.

Chainsword met metal, not really getting along as the chainsword proceeded to rip through the swords Rin had.

"What?!" she flew away, and I had to carefully time my Pack usage as to not hit the ground too hard, "how… there's no way to break through these swords!"

"I didn't break through them, I just cut your swords up!"

_Ah, horrible puns make my day._

I read an article yesterday that said that some bad puns can actually hurt people. Rumor has it someone died from a heart attack caused from a bad pun.

_Really now? Oh, heads up. I'm reading energy spikes, signature seems to some sort of air compression cannon._

Hm, alright then.

I threw my shield, watching spin like a boomerang, deflecting Rin's shots into the sky, dissipating as they hit the shields. I caught my shield as it whizzed back to me, before blocking another shot with my chainsword.

"Heh, your cannons are powerful, but very slow, aren't they? Let me show you a real balance of power and speed!" I put away my melee combat weapons and pulled out the Bolter. Guessing what the crowd would say, a loud chorus of **"MORE DAKKA!" **filled the stadium as I unleashed havoc on Rin. Her cannons exploded, causing her to lose focus and drop her swords.

"ShenLong! Activate **[Past Forgotten]**!" Oh great, here we go. Another super mode? I'm guessing that every battle I have is gonna involve this. Alright, what do we have-

Bring up Storm Shield and block a mass array of shots!

What the hell?!

_Initializing scan! Well, I'm detecting at the very least twelve of those Air Compression Impact Cannons!_

Okay, that's great. What else?

_Duck._

I hit the ground with a roll, barely dodging a thrown quad-blade. It looked like Rin had connected her two blades and then crisscrossed them, making a plus sign with swords.

Oh, they were also on chains, did I mention that?

Well, my best bet is to cut those chains, but Rin's got two of them somehow which means she'll try to take away or trap my chainsword once I use it. The bolts'll probably go right through the holes, meaning that I've got to have some really good shots. At times like this I wish I had a scope on my Bolter, but then again, where's the fun in sniping?

Right, I've got a killer machine on my hands. Yeah, sniper rifle would be great at the moment.

I ran towards Rin's blind spot, hoping to pull something where she couldn't see me. However, she has better targeting this time around, nearly hitting me a few times. I sprinted as fast as I could, stopping meant that I'd take too many hits.

I decided to take out my Storm Shield, running behind it to avoid more possible hits. The only way we're going to win this battle is taking out those Cannons. However, we don't have many weapons and Bolters aren't very accurate. She's using timed shots in order to make it so I can't aim that well because she can't rapid fire… so looks like I'll have to sacrifice a bit.

Firing the Bolter from behind the Shield, I grit my teeth as the vibration shook me a little bit as I used the shield almost as a stabilizer.

_BOOM!_

Yes! That's one cannon down!

There I stood, making a stand against a powerful enemy head on. More than eleven cannons rained down on me and the blades came a little too close, but always bounced off the shield.

Actually, I have a better plan.

I looked in front of the storm shield and saw that the cannons were more or less placed on four wings. She had eleven, one having already been destroyed. Each wing had three cannons, and weren't very armored. Perfect.

I summoned back my Chainsword and hurled it as Rin launched her two chain blades at me. One bounced my sword back, allowing me to catch it, spin around, and hurl it even faster. The thrown blade cut right through the two chains, causing the two chain blades to fall to the ground. Picking them up, I spun them in my hands and threw them back at their user, making her have to avoid them…

Only to have the Chainsword rip through one of her wings.

The metal wing hit the ground with a loud _crash! _as it spread sand and dust around the place. While Rin was distracted, gawking at how the Chainsword managed to rip through her wing there, I threw the sharpened Storm Shield at the other two.

See, shields only activate when you take a hit that would've actually hurt you. Those wings were but appendices, meaning they aren't protected.

Rin only had two wings now. Well then, let's get to work!

I leapt up with the Jump Pack in a flying tackle, "Bringing the pain!"

She realized only too late that I was soaring at her, just enough time to gasp before she went sent into the ground by yours truly.

Landing on top of her, the shields took a massive hit, on both ends, but knocked the wind out of Rin pretty well. Good thing for these shields as well, as that probably would've killed her without them. Space Marines stomping on your ribs tend to do that.

She tried getting up after lashing out, making me retreat, but I stomped the ground, yelling, "Want some?!" the shaking set her off balance and allowed me to gain the upper hand with a Storm Bolter to the stomach.

Heh, this should be-

_Incoming!_

But there's no energy spikes- Oh crap!

"RIN! OUT OF THE WAY!" I took out my Bolter and ran to the walls of the arena, ready to fire as the shields above shattered, black descending from the sky. Minato, scan this bastard!

…_Odd. I am not finding any sort of heat sources that would indicate a pilot_.

Assuming unmanned then.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" I roared, charging at the metallic beast that showed itself. There was a glowing red circle in its torso, obviously the weak point without any protection… other than the shields. Damnit, I really could've used a Shield Pierce weapon now, huh?

It fired a large laser at me, easily deflected by the shield, and I continued to hack and slash at it with my chainsword.

Wires and fluid began to spill everywhere, soaking the ground while I sliced through it over and over again, its shields not being able to fully take the full force of a Chainsword beating. Turns out the IS Shields aren't entirely perfect. Enough force actually can break through them. I know there'll probably be a convention to arrest me or something later on. Plus, it is a Chainsword, so you're dealing with a bunch of points being sliced in to plus the Storm Shield hitting you at the same time. Not to mention that this is an AI, which may have better processing power, which should allow it to act better, but that means it runs on routines and whatnot. An AI doesn't exactly have 'instinct' or 'feelings', so it doesn't know how exactly to react to a full force beating from a Space Marine, because I doubt it has that sort of thing in its database.

It suddenly charged, pushing me down and beating me with its large fists. I summoned my Storm Bolter in my right hand and pulled the trigger, before punching it in the face then leaving it with a kick. Swapping to the regular Bolter I opened fire, this time with a little help from Rin.

"_I have you covered, Ichika! Take him out!"_

"With pleasure!" Flying into the air with my Jump Pack, I soared into the air, still shooting at the robot below, "RUMBLE!"

Plunging down, the robot looked up for just one second as it saw me flying toward it, shooting a Bolter and ready to cut its core with a chainsword.

_Oh… oh shit._

What?

_When we cut through this thing…_

Tell me already!

_Brace for impact._

Oh sh-

* * *

Ugh… man… what happened…?

_Ah, you're finally awake._

What happened last night? Last thing I remember was a lot of explosions… and laughter.

_That may have been you cackling evilly as the golem exploded underneath you… and even though you weren't really up and awake there was laughter of a disturbing kind. I believe that several hundred therapists were brought in for anyone who needed therapy after hearing that laugh. On the other hand, your popularity with the male side of life has increased. Though there are people pushing for you to be in another branch of the Space Marines_.

Really now? Well, that's totally cool by me.

"You're awake!"

"Rin?" I shook my head and looked for the source of my voice, "'sup?"

"You… you baka! You go charge in, get knocked out, wake up, and then just as me that?!" she half-screamed, half-sobbed, "Why did you do something like that?!"

I sighed, "A Space Marine will protect those that need protecting. Your shields were very low and probably couldn't have taken that much. I, on the other hand, was able to take that thing on, so therefore I protected you."

"But-!"

"No." I narrowed my eyes, "And what's done is done. Don't bother trying to change it."

"Ichi~ka-san!" Oh boy, it's Cecilia, "Why don't we… YOU!" Damnit I'm still on the bed, and I just woke up! Can I get any rest from this?! "You promised not to come here early!""Says the one who wanted to 'play nurse' with him." Houki snorted as she entered the room, "Afternoon, Ichika."

"Same to you, Houki." I raised an eyebrow as she handed back a book, "I take it you finished?"

"Where's the next volume?"

"…I'll get it for you later."

"First thing when you're checked out of here." Houki left without another word, her hair seemingly to fly in the wind that should've been nonexistent in here. Heh, so she's interested, huh? Great, that means another person might join the Space Marines! I wonder what chapter she'll be interested in…

After evading the inevitable catfight that would ensure, I slipped out of the room, but not before hearing some talking.

It sounded like they were talking about the thing I had fought earlier. So it was unmanned, I knew it… No idea where it came from, by the sound of things. I'll have to investigate this further. Maybe when I get sent on another mission, I'll find some answers.

For now, I'll leave it be and deal with the threat as it comes, but I'll have to be more careful now. Who knows where the enemy will strike next… or when.

So come at me, whoever the hell you are. Throw everything you've got at me. I'll be waiting for you, and so will the Emperor's new subjects, ready to wrestle the world back into his hands.

_You're tempting fate pretty hard right now._

No fate but what we make.

I got back to my room and found Houki sleeping on the floor, briefcase next to her. Hm, she's quite eager to read on. Your story was in fact, very interesting, Minato.

_Hm, I suppose so._

I took out the case from her grasp very stealthily, then opened it. I put back the first volume and took out the second before closing it. Then, I picked up Houki and placed her on her bed, putting the book in her hands, then rested those on her stomach. She was still asleep the entire time… Minato… why do I feel so… elated? Like there's a warm feeling in my heart?

…_I don't know. I may be part of you… but not all of you. I can't comprehend everything._

I see.

"Good night, Houki, my old friend… or perhaps I should say… newest addition to the Space Marines, should you choose to take that position." Emperor, grant this girl… or young woman, your blessing. Let her never stray from the path of goodness and humility that she has always kept on, as not to fall prey to the corruption that has overtaken this world.

"All… hail… Emp… of… Mankind…" Houki said in her sleep.

"Rest now, Houki." I ran a hand through her hair, "I will stand guard for you."

Taking out my Bolter as Houki slept, I started cleaning it and performing maintenance, Bolt Pistol sitting next to me just in case.

It was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

**DAAAA'AAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

**Kira: You are having too much fun with this fic.**

**I know. Also, do you guys want Houki to be a Space Marine like Ichika? Tell me in the reviews, and if so, what Chapter should she be in?**


	5. The Red Spy

**AND I'M BACK. Sorry for the delay, I got caught up with my other works.**

**Two character intros today, Charles and Laura, so yay.**

**Short chapter as well since I figured Ichika wouldn't be so foolish to believe… well, people who have seen/read Infinite Stratos know what I'm talking about. Aaand I'm skipping the Laura/Cecilia/Rin battle because Laura here is much more professional than that. Plus she's smart enough to know that Ichika plus Rage equals RUN, even for her.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **The Red Spy

* * *

"Damnit!" Houki sighed as she slammed her cases shut. A little while ago Yamada-sensei came through and told Houki she had to move out, since apparently we're getting a new transfer student, "Ichika!"

"Yes!" I immediately stood up straight, hearing my named yelled.

"I know you're having a new roommate, and even if he is a guy, you will _not _let him get ahead of me in reading those auto-biographies." It was not a suggestion, it was a fact she wanted to keep true. Of course I won't let him though, because he has yet to prove to be trustworthy of the knowledge of the Space Marines. Just being male doesn't automatically make him worthy.

"And Houki?"

"Yes, Ichika?"

"You're welcome back here, anytime." She nodded, leaving. Ah, I'm going to miss having a dear comrade in the room with me. Now I feel like someone's going to try to gut me in my sleep… or moreso, anyways.

_So, who's this new transfer student?_

Well, apparently another guy in France could pilot the IS. Hopefully he will be as believing of the Emperor's will. I wonder what this new transfer is like though… perhaps he is a cold sniper, or maybe the friendly sergeant. I suppose he could be-

* * *

"This is Charles Dunoa, the new transfer student. He will be attending IS Academy from here forth. He's a Representative Pilot from France as well."

-a fucking spy. Really? I hope Chifuyu-nee sees right through that paper thin disguise, because I do.

_Oh really, how can you tell?_

Also he's really a she.

_Explain._

All records of 'him' expunged, private doctor for an unspecified disease. Too ambiguous. Not to mention this 'guy' doesn't even look like one, the voice also sounds strained in the slightest meaning that this has been planned out.

_Dunoa… don't they still make Second-Gen IS equipment and whatnot?_

Yes… so her father who runs the company is sending his daughter to be a spy here to steal my data. The heretic! Trying to steal the secrets of the Imperium is a crime that shall be repaid in slow, torturous death!

_What about Charles… or Charlotte, should I say?_

I will find out if she is being forced into this or if she offered to do it for him. If it is the former… the man will be branded a heretic for sure.

_Well then, your approach to solving this?_

A direct one.

* * *

"So, you're my roommate-"

"You have thirty seconds to explain why you are spying on me." I calmly stated while pointing a Bolt Pistol at Charles… or should I say Charlotte?

"I'm not-"

"Charlotte, I have better things to do than waste my time. So, if you would gladly explain the truth to me, then we can get this over with." I cut her off rather bluntly, "There is no need to try to lie or anything, I have it figured out at this point."

This is when she broke down… and cried… oh. Oh dear. My guess is the former.

_Biological scans indicate you really did make her cry._

From pressure or…?

_Spies, Ichika, are not tolerated in the world of the IS. Not to mention she would have 'lowered herself to acting like a male' in this society, which is a double whammy against her. My bet is that she thinks you'll report her and probably turn the world against her._

Oh. I should have thought this one through.

"Charlotte. Get up," I commanded, "There is no need to shed tears. Your secret is safe with me."

"B-b-but I… I was spying on you and-"

"While I dislike spies, especially those that come after my secrets," I hastily pushed my briefcase with the auto-biographies further under the bed, "I will not let this society tear you apart. Now tell me, was this your plan or your father's?" she turned away as I watched her mouth 'My idea', so I could tell that it was a lie meant to protect her dad, "Charlotte, if you're going to take credit for it, look me in the eyes and tell me that it was your plan."

She turned to face me and opened her mouth, but the words never came out. What kind of sick monster is this man, to make his daughter willing, yet wrongly, confess to spying? For company production rights, no less. This heretic will surely burn… I will see to it myself.

"Why do you not wish for him to be hurt?" I calmly asked Charlotte as she sat down.

"I… I… he told me that if I…"

"Tried to fight back he'd publish it as 'IS Pilot trying to push will on a man' and hope to bring me into it on his side?" I completed her sentence, earning a nod in response, "Charlotte, you can relax. It is unbecoming of you to act like a small dog, whimpering and curling up, scared of the world around you. You are a human being, and I will not cause harm to you. If anything, I would cause harm to your father for putting you up to this." She looked confused for a second, "Yes, I know that I lead mankind back from its depths, but just because I advocate this cause does not mean that men are free to do as they wish. If I let the ones with malicious and greedy intentions go unwatched and unpunished by letting them use me as a hiding spot, then my cause will be tarnished, and unfit to bring the Imperium to its full glory upon this world. And also, I have no quarrel against women that bear no ill intent against me and the Imperium. That is a common misconception."

"I see…" she nodded, "T-thank you."

"I am just doing my job." I told her calmly, "Now-" I froze as I heard knocking on the door, "Still dressed?" she nodded, "Good. Who is it?"

"I-it's Cecilia!" Warp damnit, stupid love life and teenager girls falling for me!

"Charlo-er, Charles," I realized Cecilia was close enough to the door to maybe hear us, and dropped my voice to a low whisper, "Bed, act like you're sick. Now."

She quickly did as we told, faking a coughing fit as I opened the door, "What is it?"

"Would you like to have dinner?" Cecilia asked, looking away.

_And now I could really use some popcorn._

You. Shut up. Right now.

_I would if I could. But nope, I can't. I can see why your life would be interesting to watch though. Despite your coldness you still have a bunch of girls falling for you left and right._

Thrice damned romantics. Ugh, whatever.

"I would, but unfortunately Charles happens to sick."

"Oh, you're on first name terms already?"

"Brothers in arms," I hastily lied, "'sides, why are you so friendly about him? You didn't really like me at first."

"A-a-a friend o-of Ichika-san's is a friend of mine!" she stammered. Despite her stammering there was genuine sincerity in that statement.

"Charles, will you be okay? I'll bring back dinner."

"I-_ack_, will sleep it off-_ack!_" she faked coughs very well, "Go…"

"Understood." I nodded, "Call me if you need anything. Phone number is underneath the phone next to you." Note to self, move said number when I get back.

* * *

"Charles, are you still here?" I called out into my room, carrying a tray, "I swear if you've ran…"

"I'm still here," Charlotte called out from underneath the covers, poking her head out, "Just didn't want to show myself in case anyone came passing through."

"Good survival instinct, though I'm not one for hiding," I shrugged, handing her the tray as she sat up on her bed, "So tell me, why did your dad send you here? Just so I can confirm if I was correct or not. And do not speak with fear, as you have no reason to… unless you are still hiding something."

"Yes…" she set down her water bottle and gulped, probably in response to the intimidation, "I was sent, as you have probably figured out, to spy on you and eventually steal your data. As you know, Dunoa is still producing second-generation equipment, and with the rise of third generation units, is in risk of losing production rights. Having an advanced IS like yours would help Dunoa get back into the business… but my father wasn't willing to invest that much…"

"I see… so he attempted to steal the secrets of the Imperium and was not even brave enough to do it himself, then trains you so that you would take the blame and thusly relieve him of any traces to him as the mastermind of this operation. Tch, what a coward." I growled.

I thought Charlotte would say something to defend him but she just kept eating her food and nodding.

"I wish things could have been different," she said, "If only he would put some money into investing…"

"Hm." I nodded, "Unfortunate that even after I try to unite man and lead us all towards progress some are not willing to give up their wealth and possessions."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to lead man to the glory of the Imperium, where undying loyalty to the God Emperor of Mankind is key. However some are not as willing to part with their material goods to serve and bring about this future vision that I have."

"Mhm," Charlotte nodded.

"Hold on for a second… are you bugged right now?" she nodded no, "Okay, just checking-"

_Bzzt! _I watched Charlotte take out her phone and saw it was a text message from her dad. Charles tapped a few things on the screen, most likely a decryption code, and the message asked if she had already taken the data and that the chopper was waiting. She looked up with pleading eyes, knowing she could meet her end here.

"Tell him… that it will take far longer than anticipated." I smirked, "And also that you heard me talking about those who would steal the secrets of the Imperium for their own gain would die by my hand, for better or for worse, but you haven't confirmed it yet. Might be enough to scare him." I held back laughter as she typed in the message, encrypted it, and sent it to her father. Heh.

_Wonder if the old bag will back off now._

I hope so too. What a twisted monster though… there will be punishment for this type of conspiracy. However, Charlotte will remain alive… after all, I do not kill innocents or those who were forcibly brought into something like this until given good reason.

"Charlotte."

"Y-yes?"

"I have just one request."

"Yes…?"

"I want you to go explain to the school what has happened her. I will be there to support you as I do not wish for these sorts of men to get away scot free by using my name as some sort of threat. They are a shame to the members of the Imperium of Mankind and will be exposed for their crimes. If they should attempt to make a case against you I shall do what I can to support you. It is high time that my ideals are shown for both sides. It is not man to be superior to women that I seek, but a unity of men and women into one name that goes by Mankind." I clenched my fist, "Tomorrow, anyways. For now, we should rest."

* * *

The next day we told the school officials of what had happened, and they were all too supportive of going against Charlotte's father, and much more surprised that I was in support of that action as well. My response to their question on why I'd do something like this? I told them that those who seek the secrets of the Imperium for their own gain will perish.

Charlotte's introduction was a bit shaky, since many in the class were just about ready to jump on her for 'lowering herself to acting like a man', but I quick glare from yours truly stopped them. There is no need to attack the innocent.

And it would seem we have a new student today as well. Laura Bodewig of Germany. Her introduction was short and to the point, only stating her name. Then she locked eyes with me.

I had done a little bit of research on her beforehand as I heard Chifuyu-nee talking about her coming here. She's a soldier like me, but one of sheer discipline and more dedicated to maintaining the world as it is rather than an ideal. Genetically engineered to be the best… but not good enough for a Space Marine. She also had a long mean streak against males.

Her eyes widened as I easily intercepted her slap with two fingers then grabbed her wrist and began to twist it, her face scrunching in pain, only self-control not letting it show more evidently.

"I will _never _accept you as a sibling to the Instructor." She glared.

"And I will never accept you as a real soldier." I glared right back, "You were born in a tube, created for the sole purpose of fighting. Me? I trained. I fought. I bled, and I lost at several points to get here today. I was an ordinary boy until I learned of some things. So you? You'll always be the same. Just another doll that can be made. Me? I will continue forward to realize my dream. But you don't need those, do you? After all, your only purpose was to fight. What need do you have for dreams?" I pushed her away, "Apologies, Yamada-sensei, for interrupting class."

Laura took her seat and it was dead silent for the day.

There is a difference, between her sort of fighters and Space Marines. While both have genetic enhancements Space Marines are not born with them. For a Space Marine the enhancement is already a battleground. Not many live through it. From there it is a fight with tooth and nail to still do good with those enhancements. This Laura girl has always had the tools she had to fight since the day she was made. For me… those tools I needed to fight were ones I had to earn, and I must still fight to keep the privilege of even having these weapons at my disposal to fight for the Imperium because I am far from worthy to wield them.

_Well put, Ichika. Now, we do have that tag team tournament coming up…_

Oh yes. I will ensure that Laura and I go up against each other in the first round. It will be a truly glorious battle to behold. Now hopefully this time she doesn't have some sort of 'pissy boss mode' where after I absolutely crush her she ends up having a 'super mode' and nearly wipe the floor with my ass. But enough with that.

"Hey, Houki." I said as we walked to the lunch room, "Would you like to be my partner for the tag team matches?"

"I-I'd be honored," Houki stammered with a blush.

"Be more assertive, Houki. Stammering is unbecoming of you." Despite the fact that Houki will have to use a training unit, I can always hand her my chainsword. She would no doubt be good at wielding it.

Houki, after all, lives and breathes the sword. Her kendo is absolutely flawless. Quick, lethal if it was a real blade, and flexible all in one. She learned early on that the blade is but an extension of the human body, and she learned to use that extension well. Even now, with my brutal and unpredictable sword skills she can still find the holes that no one else has been able to see and still today assists me every now and then with my sword play.

"Of course." She quickly said, not too hastily, but no hesitance in her voice, "We will train starting today."

"Understood."

* * *

Is it wrong if I'm turned on by Houki wielding a Chainsword, cutting down virtual Chaos Marines in the VR Room?

_I don't think so._

Okay, because I am. Just so you know.

_I'm starting to regret being in your head._

Aha! I have found your weakness.

_Never mind, I'll just think about what happens if Cecilia or Rin finds about what you've been thinking._

They'll leave me alone because they know I can grind them into dust?

_Good point._

Turning my attention back to Houki, I found her mopping up the last of the virtual Chaos Marines, plunging the Chainsword right into its face, the whir of the Chainsword filling the air, along with the blood which splattered everywhere. Aye, Houki will truly be a fierce opponent on the battlefield.

"Better this time around?"

I checked my stopwatch, "Beat your record by five seconds."

"I _meant _how close am I to your time?"

"Now? You're six seconds off, unfortunately."

"I don't understand!" Houki growled, "I can feel the power surging through me as He watches me train for this glorious battle, but still the true strength of this blade eludes me!"

Hold on… I think I know why.

* * *

"Ichika, I know you've asked me some crazy things before, but pray tell, why are we skipping school to go to a bookstore?" Houki asked as we entered the shop, "In the shadiest part of town here, no less?"

"Because, my dear Houki-chan," she rolled her eyes in half-embarrassment, "I figured out why absolute victory is out of your grasp. Morning, Zaeed," I waved to the man who ran the store.

"Hey, I see you're doing alright. Who's your little lady friend? Don't tell me you've already fallen," he joked.

"Of course not. She's an ally, and there's a little book that you have here that would no doubt help her with her problem."

"I see…" he nodded, "Well, I'll be in the back if you need me."

"Understood."

I looked around, noticing that Zaeed had reorganized the books… again. It would take a while to find the book I was looking for, but it shouldn't be too hard. Once I believe I had found the correct book, I reached up and grabed a said book off the shelf, I scanned the title to make sure it was the right one. Yes, same author as the one who wrote the books I had stored underneath my bed. _The Complete History of the Order of the Valorous Heart, Volume I_, read the title. It seemed fitting. Houki, at times, has confessed that it was wrong of her to push her sister away when she created the IS. The Order of the Valorous Heart, after all, is committed to redemption and atonement, which is very fitting of Houki's situation.

"You wish for me to read this?"

"Yes. It will impart on you the knowledge of the female side of the Imperium. The male and female sides, despite working for the same goal, are vastly different. I am not discriminating you if that is what you believe, but rather allowing you to glimpse what the other side is like."

"I see. I will treasure this book as I would one of yours."

"You would do well to do that." I nodded as we went up to pay for the book.

* * *

"And just where the hell were you?!" Yamada-sensei growled as we stepped back into class.

"Had to clear up some of Houki's mentality problems about the upcoming tournament." I calmly answered, "I believe we are set for it now."

"Cocky of you," Houki shot back, "You tell me that you can never be truly set for a battle."

"Ah, forgive my arrogance then." I sat down, smiling on the inside as I imagined the fight tomorrow. Truly, it would be most glorious and pleasing to the Emperor.

Class continued on normally after that, but this time Houki would pull out her book between breaks and become completely engrossed in it. I swear the pages flipped faster than the human eye could register as she hungrily devoured the knowledge within.

By the time the school day was out, she had already read her way through a fifth of it. Houki would make for a great ally.

"Ichika."

"Yes, Houki?"

"We will win tomorrow. No excuses."

"Of course."

* * *

**[Music: Beyond the Grand River: Electric Great Magical Fantastic Spark/Rapid Ignition of Heaven**]

_Are you ready to ruuuuuuuuuuuuumble?!_

Really.

_Had to get it out of my system. Damn you and your time's internet memes. Back in my day we didn't have this crap._

Back in your day I was dead. Now, if you excuse me, we've got ass to kick.

I silently handed my Chainsword to Houki as she stuck her katana into the ground, then drew out my dual Bolt Pistols that Tabane had delivered this morning. Let's go.

Charlotte silently loaded her guns while Laura just looked mad.

The siren went off and we charged into glorious battle, chants of my supporters echoing in the background. This time multiple chapters supporters had shown up, but all united under my name. I will not disappoint.

Strafing to the side I fired on Laura who brought up her AIC, but had to stop as Houki dashed for her wielding a chainsword, ready to slice her railgun. However she froze in midair, but I swapped to my Storm Shield and hurled it at Charlotte who was ready to take advantage of Houki's inability to dodge. Charlotte didn't see it coming and was hit by it, knocking her off balance and thusly shooting at Laura who had to drop Houki's AIC focus to stop the stray bullets from hitting her.

How do I know about AIC? Just ask around, someone's willing to drop a hint or two every now and then. Besides, it's easy to see when people flaunt their data everywhere because they think no one can beat them. Stupid elites.

I caught the Shield as it flew back into my hands, then spun around on my leg and hurled it back, continuing the momentum and speeding it up a little more.

Charlotte brought up her own energy shield to deflect my Storm Shield this time around, angling it so the shield would be deflected away and leave me unable to retrieve it and throw it a lot harder. Well, looks like some are smarter than others.

I fired my Bolt Pistols, giving myself a bit of cover as I ran to recover my shield. Going into a dive while holstering my pistols I tucked and rolled while grabbing the shield all in one swift motion, the immediately got onto one knee and crouched behind the shield to block a railgun shot in my direction. We need to take out Charlotte first, since she's the only thing preventing us from beating Laura.

I put my shield on my back before drawing out the two Bolt Pistols once again and fired at Charlotte's feet, explosions erupting around her as the ammunition detonated. Sand kicked up in her face temporarily blinding her, giving us an opening.

Bolt Pistols became the original Bolter as a chorus of **"MORE DAKKA!"** rang out in the stands.

"Houki! UNLEASH YOUR MIGHT! I'VE GOT COVERING FIRE!"

"Of course! Alicia Dominica and Saint Lucia, watch over your humble follower as I support a fellow Space Marine!" Houki screamed in a hot blooded battle cry, chainsword inaudible over her fighting spirit, "FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM AND ITS UNDYING EMPEROR!"

She charged straight for Charlotte who barely had time to block the first attack, let alone the second and third, taking devastating hits. However Charlotte managed to Ignition Boost back and fire off her machine gun, but a quick Storm Shield blocked her burst. Now to-

"_ICHIKA!"_ Houki screamed, jumping out in front of me, chainsword roaring as she flash stepped in front of me, cutting a railgun shell in half and deflecting the two halves by angling the blade, "Apologies that you had to open yourself up to save me."

"No time for sentiments now," I quickly drew out my Storm Bolter, "Take out Charlotte first."

"Understood." Houki quickly steeled her eyes and this time waited for my signal, "On your mark."

"Mark." I nodded as I fired at Charlotte, forcing her to bring up her shields, quickly shattered by the explosives.

"W-what-?!" Charlotte was stunned at the fact her shield was gone, "A-aaah!" She was quickly overwhelmed by Houki's chainsword, her shields hitting zero in a near instant.

"Apologies, Charlotte, but I can't have anyone in the way of destroying this girl," I glared at Laura as the dual Bolt Pistols found their way into my hands, "Let us go, Houki."

"Yes." Houki nodded as we stood next to each other, "On your mark."

"_**FOR THE GLORY OF THE IMPERIUM!"**_ I roared, dashing forward while shooting my Bolt Pistols, Storm Shield on my back.

"I'll destroy you both!" Laura growled, shooting her railgun.

However, I spun around and deflected the shot with the shield on my back and then continued shooting all in one motion. Her AIC suspended the Bolts in midair, but Houki leapt up into the skies, casting a dark shadow on Laura who couldn't look up lest take a few Bolts to the face. I think she let her IS do auto calculations as the railgun rotated itself to turn to Houki and fired, but Houki simply cut through the shell again.

This entire time though I've been moving around Laura, firing more and more Bolts that she's been focusing on. So she's going to have to make a choice on whether to die by Chainsword or die by Bolts. Well, not really _die _per se, but you get the idea.

Anyways, Laura's now surrounded by a lot of Bolts, and Houki's coming to smash her face in with a chainsword. She's finished, I'd like to say, but never count an opponent out until you are sure the battle is over, and even then-

_Hold up, something just activated in Laura's IS. Get Houki out of here!_

Not bothering to question why, I immediately ran forward and leapt up, using the Jump Pack and grabbing Houki by the waste directed her away from Laura as a massive amount of explosions rocket the arena.

"What in the thrice-damned Warp were you thinking?!" Houki screamed as I set her down and grabbed the Chainsword.

"Minato told me something's up." I warned her, "Back off for now. While you wield a chainsword we are up against an unknown enemy. Stay back."

"Understood," Houki grabbed her katana out of the ground and readied it far away just in case.

As the smoke cleared I saw a sight I thought I'd never see again.

Chifuyu-nee in her IS, but it wasn't her exactly. Just a copy… where Laura's IS had once been. Tch… is she this desperate…? That she would sacrifice her free will for power…?! Let alone copy one's power, not achieving or earning things yourself…

A snarl could be heard as I faced the copy, "You truly are a doll, aren't you? You won't even use your own power, even if it means defeat. You're just fulfilling an objective like the mindless drone that you are, and you go so far as to copy someone else, mimicking them exactly, but you'll never be the real thing. Isn't that what a doll does?"

The copy just stared impassively at me, sword ready to strike.

"Then if you have no words, I shall banish you to the Warp." I readied my blade.

The arena was dead silent, save for my breathing and Houki's.

As I took my first step the silence was shattered by the roars of my fellow brethren, encouraging me to strike this copy down.

The copy braced as I leapt up into the air and came down, vertical slash with my chainsword upon this impostor. Using my momentum I headbutted the copy, staggering them and then twisting around blocked another attack with my Storm Shield before diagonally cutting.

The impostor let out an estranged cry before I summoned my Storm Shield to my hands and bashed it several times in a brutal display of strength, finishing with a flourish.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU HAVE?!" I screamed as the copy of Chifuyu-nee got up onto one knee, shaking, "Your blows have no conviction! Only desperation, fear, and a need to salvage your lost pride!" It lunged for me, but I caught the blade with one hand and snapped it, "You child, believing that you were superior without merit…" I slugged her across the face, "…calling yourself a soldier when all you've ever done is blindly follow." I threw her down on the ground before kicking her up, then grabbed her ankle and spun in a circle, "A _soldier _fights because he or she has a belief they wish to have preserved, an ideal they wish the world to realize! You are not a soldier, Bodewig, but just a mere doll!" I threw her into the wall, resulting in a resounding _crash! _The chainsword found its way back into my hand, "So I dare you, I double dare you, I triple dog dare you, break out of that Warp-damned shell and stop me of your own free will… or you will know death."

_Ichika… are you sure about this?_

…If this be a sin, forgive me, Emperor. But it was the only way to make her see.

I silently charged forward, chainsword directed at the thing's torso, its roar for blood blocking out all other noise around me. Now or never, Bodewig.

"N-no! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" a hysterical scream came out from the interior of the copy, before Laura's IS broke through, shattering the impostor like glass, and she stopped my chainsword from ripping through the thing's armor and killing her inside with AIC, before breaking down into a fit of sobs.

The siren rang furiously, signaling the match's end... or tried to make me stop fighting, anyways. A few emergency personnel came down to check on Laura and also insisted that I be taken into the infirmary, but I had suffered no major damages and my armor had held fast. Charlotte had been doing fine as well, along with Houki. We were lucky, I suppose. Now… I really should check in on Laura later. That was a rather brutal psychological beat down on my part.

_Understatement of the century. Come on, you literally just insulted her… oh, I don't know, EVERYTHING. That was very brutal, even for you._

Er…

_Let's recap, shall we? You insulted her creation, her livelihood, and questioned if she even had free will. You tested that last one by nearly __**killing her **__in front of a massive audience._

Okay, yes, I went overboard. And the audience was only coincidental. But great… this means I probably will have _another _one after me…

* * *

Unfortunately I was not permitted to see Laura, as they believed I'd try to 'finish the job', so I went to sleep being rather tired for the day.

And now it's time for class, and Yamada-sensei hasn't had her coffee so no early morning sparring-

"ICHIKKKKKKKA! WHY DIDN'T YOU PARTNER WITH MEEEEE?!" Oh no. Yandere Rin, two o'clock!

Before I could summon my IS (but not my Storm Shield), a black blur sped out and blocked the shots.

"…Laura…?" Ahhhhh crap- no, get your hands off my face!

Immediately pushing away I leapt back and summoned my IS with dual Bolt Pistols ready, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE WARP AND ITS ACCURSED DAEMONS WAS THAT?!"

"Y-you said that I should make my own decisions! A-and I have d-decided to make you my husband!"

Somewhere, the thirsting gods of the Warp were laughing not in bloodshed but at this current situation as the screams began to add to the growing Chaos. And of course, like all things… they were only going to get worse…

* * *

**AAAAAAAND DONE!**

**Now, for all of you wondering why these take so long to update, it's because it's HARD to get into the Space Marine mindset at times! Seriously, it is. That is why it takes so damn long to post these.**

**Kira: Aaaaand because you get distracted.**

**Yeah, well… yeah, that sounds about right. I had an AWESOME plan for a few crossovers (they are SO much fun), and well, just had to get the plot bunnies out of my head. Well, see yah guys next time!**


End file.
